Transformers Cycle 1 : La terre
by Lumina-lunadou
Summary: Voici ma version sur l'histoire de Tansformers en particulier la G1. Les Autobots et les Decepticons en partant à la recherche d'énergie pour leur planète, Cybertron, mais il atterrissent sur une planète appeler la Terre !
1. Chapitre 1: À la recherche d'énergie

Transformers Cycle 1 : La terre.

Attention ! Transformers ne m'appartient pas, sauf mes OC et cette fanfic est basé sur Transformers G1, mais avec quelque modification dans l'histoire et dans l'apparence de certains personnages. Et pour prévenir toute ressemblance avec des personnages, organisations ou situation réelles serait purement fortuite (mieux vaut prévenir pour la suite de la fanfic).

1 - À la recherche d'énergie.

La planète Cybertron ! Aujourd'hui elle risque de disparaître, dû à une terrible guerre entre les Decepticons et les Autobots qui épuise toute les ressources de la planète.

Dans une base Autobots à Iacon, plusieurs Autobots étaient entrain de préparer un grand vaisseau Jaune orangé. Dans le bâtiment juste en face deux grand merch de même couleur rouge, bleu et blanc, aux optiques bleu, comme la majorité des Autobots, mais l'un était plus grand que l'autre, ils regardaient, à travers une grande fenêtre, tout les Autobots travailler.

\- J'espère que cette mission de recherche d'énergie va être un succès ! Dit le plus grand des deux merch

\- Il le faut pour la survie de notre planète Ultra Magnus ! Lui répond l'autre merch

\- Tu sais Optimus, je peut y aller à ta place ! Tu est comme même le dernier des Primes !

\- Non Magnus ! J'y tiens et je te fais confiance pour bien t'occuper des Autobots et de la planète ! En plus tu sais comme moi que Hot Rod...

\- Oui je sais ! Mais je ne sais pas si il sera prêt ! Lui coupe Ultra Magnus

\- Il le sera ! Un jour.

* * *

\- NOOOOOON ! JE VEUT PAS ! Se fait entendre une jeune voix masculine venant d'un petit merch jaune qui se débattait dans les bras d'un autre merch plus grand que lui de couleur blanc, bleu foncé et noir avec une sorte de lunette de protection devant ses yeux prêt du vaisseau. Jazz je veut pas abandonner Cybertron ! Continua de répliquer le petit merch jaune

\- Aller Bumblebee rentre dans l'Arthémis I ! Dit Jazz qui essaye de faire passer la porte d'entrée du vaisseau à Bumblebee

\- Que ce passe t-il ici ? Dit un grand merch rouge à l'armure massif qui arrive derrière Jazz

\- Ironhide ! S'il te plaît dit moi qu'ont va pas abandonner Cybertron ! Dit Bumblebee attristait

\- Bee, ont abandonne pas cybertron ! Ont doit juste partir chercher des nouvelles sources d'énergies pour la restaurer. Lui répond Ironhide

\- Non c'est faux! J'ai entendus certain dire que notre planète est foutus et qu'ont doit trouver une nouvelle planète habitable !

\- Bee, ça c'est juste une éventualité et comme beaucoup j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas ! Jazz va aider les autres, je m'occupe de Bee.

\- D'accord ! Dit Jazz avant d'aller dans le vaisseau

Ironhide passe sa main sur le dos de Bee et lui demande de le suivre là ou sont entreposé des caisses pas très loin du vaisseau et fait s'asseoir Bee sur une caisse pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu est jeune Bumblebee et l'un des Autobots les plus loyal que je connais, mais tu ne crois pas quand ce moment il est plus juste de tenter quelque chose que de ne rien faire ?

\- Je ne veut pas rien faire ! Mais j'ai... J'ai peur ! Peur qu'ont ne reviennent pas et qu'ont échoue.

\- Tout le monde à peur de l'échec, mais faut pas y penser ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit en tant que mentor ?

\- Toujours croire en soit pour réussir !

\- Oui ! Et tu veut croire en Optimus et à la réussite des Autobots ?

\- Oui ! Dit Bumblebee sur un ton un peu plus motivé

\- C'est bien ! Alors allons y ! Optimus t'aurait pas choisi si il croit que ce voyage sera un échec.

Ironhide frotte la tête de Bumblebee avant de partir avec lui dans le vaisseau.

* * *

Jazz était arrivé dans l'immense salle de pilotage du vaisseau où se trouvait déjà 3 merch. L'un était de taille normale, aux couleur blanc, gris avec des traits rouge et vert sur son torse et un masque de combat très large qui brille sur les côté quand il parle, il semble bricoler quelque chose. Les deux autres merch dans la pièce parlaient entre eux, l'un était de taille normal, mais un peu plus petit que le merch blanc qui bricolait, de couleur rouge et noir avec un canon sur son épaule droit, l'autre était de la taille d'un cybertronien normal, comme Ironhide, son armure est de couleur gris blanc lune, un casque semblable à celle de Prowl, excepté ses sortent de corne sur le front qui sont à l'envers, un châssis carrée pas très long comme Hound avec une cicatrice sur le côté droit recouvert par le symbole des Autobots.

\- Et voilà comment marche le détecteur, surtout fait attention il est fragile Phantom War ! Dit le merch rouge

\- D'accord ! Répondit Phantom War d'un ton neutre avant de partir sans adresser un regard à Jazz

\- Hé ben ! Je me demande comme fait Justice War pour supporter son grand frère ? Il est plus stricte que Prowl ! Dit Jazz au merch rouge

\- Ben d'après Justice il a bon font ! Faut juste bien le connaître. Répondit le merch rouge

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres pour mieux le connaître Perceptor !

\- Ça y est j'ai réussi ! Dit soudainement le merch blanc qu'à finis son invention

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous à encore fabriqué Wheeljack ? Demanda un merch blanc et rouge, avec un truc noir sur le front et un peu plus petit que Ironhide, qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce

\- Ho Ratchet ! Tu va adorer ! C'est pour au cas où si ont se fait attaquer. C'est une bombe qui...

Wheeljack n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que son invention a fait quelque éclair avant d'exploser dans ses mains. L'explosion était petite, mais a recouvert l'inventeur de poussière noir sur tout le corps. Rachet était entrain de soupirer d'exaspération pendant que Jazz rigolait et Perceptor aussi, mais plus discrètement.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi je cherche les jumeaux, vous les avez vus ? Demanda Ratchet pendant que Wheeljack boudait dans son coin

\- Non ! Répondirent les deux merch en même temps

\- J'espère qu'ils sont pas entrain de nous préparer une bêtise ! Dit Ratchet avant de repartir

* * *

En dehors du vaisseau, près des caisses de matériel, un merch blanc et noir avec un truc rouge sur le front et un peu plus petit que Jazz, fessait des dernières vérification, avec un datapad, l'air très sérieux. Tout d'un coup il entend des murmures près des caisses, en allant vérifier il trouve deux merch un peu plus grand que Ratchet, l'un était rouge et noir avec un canon sur son épaule droit et l'autre était jaune et noir.

\- Sunstreaker ! Sideswipe ! Que manigancez vous encore ? Demanda le merch blanc d'un ton autoritaire

Les deux merch sursautèrent avant de regarder le merch blanc et fessant tomber un datapad.

\- Prowl tu nous a fait peur ! Dit Sideswipe

\- Oui ça ce fait pas d'espionner ses alliées ! Dit Sunstreaker

Prowl ramassa le datapad avant les jumeaux en voyant que c'était une liste de bêtise à faire.

\- Quand il s'agit de vous faut toujours vous surveillez ! Sinon j'aimerais que vous prenez cette mission au sérieux, il va de la survie de notre planète. Dit Prowl d'un ton agacé

\- C'était juste des idées pour nous occuper pendant le voyage ! Si ont peu plus rire. Répondit Sunstreaker lui aussi agacé

\- Ben pour votre peine, vous allez aider Ratchet ! En plus j'ai entendus dire qu'il vous cherchez et si j'apprends que vous êtes pas allez l'aider ce sera tout le voyage dans les cellules ! Là vous pourrez dire que vous vous ennuieraient !

\- Ok ont y va ! Répond Sideswipe en essayent de calmer la tension

\- Super ! Râla Sunstreaker en suivant son frère

Sur le chemin vers le vaisseau les jumeaux aperçurent un minibots rouge semblable à Bumblebee, mais un peu plus grand que lui et la forme du casque plus arrondit, il portait 2 caisses empilés et plus grande que lui.

\- Hey Cliffjumper ! Fait attention à pas finir écrasé avant le décollage ! Lui cria dessus Sideswipe avant de partir en courant avec son frère en hurlant de rire

\- Quel bande d'imbécile ! Grogna Cliffjumper

\- Besoin d'aide Cliffjumper ? Lui demanda un merch de couleur blanc et bleu

Le merch voulait prendre une des caisses que portait Cliffjumper, mais celui-ci avança rapidement.

\- Non pas la peine Mirage ! C'est pas parce que je suis un minibots que je peut pas porter des choses plus lourdes que moi ! Répliqua Cliffjumper en colère

\- J'en doute pas ! Répondit Mirage sur un ton calme

\- Ha oui, alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que personne me prend au sérieux ? Dit Cliffjumper toujours énervé. J'espère qu'aucun traître n'a eu vent de notre plan !

\- Cliffjumper arrête de voir des traîtres partout ! Soupira Mirage

\- En temps de guerre ont ne peut faire confiance à personne ! Surtout au Decepticons ! Râla Cliffjumper avant de partir finir son travaille

* * *

Devant la porte du bureau où discutaient Optimus Prime et Ultra Magnus, une fembot de couleur noir et rouge avec des ailes semblables au seekers, des traits rouge sous les yeux et une sorte de coiffure Japonaise au casque, attendait patiemment.

Quand Ultra Magnus sort du bureau la fembot rentre dans la grande pièce ou il y avait une grande table de réunion et fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le grand vaisseau orangé. Devant la fenêtre ce trouvait Optimus Prime qui regardait toujours le vaisseau, la fembot s'approche du grand merch et se place à côté de lui.

\- Pardonnez moi de vous déranger monsieur Optimus Prime ! Mais je peut vous parlez de la mission ? Demande t-elle d'un voix assez timide

\- Bien sur Windblade ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande Optimus d'une voix calme

\- Hé ben, c'est à propos des personnes que vous avez choisi pour la mission ! Pas que je dit que vous avez fait de mauvais choix, mais êtes vous sur pour certains merchs ?

\- Oui j'en suis sur ! Mais quel est le problème avec c'est certains merchs ?

\- Je ne dit rien pour Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl et Jazz ! Mais vous n'avez pas peur avec Wheeljack et ces inventions explosive ? Cliffjumper est un merch très colérique qui na confiance en personne ! Les lambo twins sont si imprévisible ! Et Bumblebee il est encore jeune et Mirage serais un meilleur espion que lui pour cette mission !

Optimus Prime ce met à rigoler un peu avant de lui répondre avec un sourire confiant.

\- Même si Wheeljack exagère des fois il reste comme même un grand ingénieur ! Cliffjumper fait partit des meilleurs combattant que les Autobots ont avec Ironhide et cette mission pourrait l'aider à avoir confiance aux autres. Concernant les lambo twins leurs imprévisibilité est leurs forces contre les decepticons ! Et pour Bumblebee même si il est jeune, il reste très doué et d'une grande fidélité pour les Autobots. Croît moi je n'ai pas choisi ces merchs au hasard !

\- J'en doute pas ! Mais je m'inquiète pour vous, des éclaireurs ont dit que les Decepticons sont bien calme ces derniers temps.

\- T'inquiète pas ! J'ai eu vent de ces informations et je suis sur que Megatron prépare quelque chose. Si tu t'inquiète tant pour la réussite de cette mission que dit tu de venir avec nous ? T'es qualités de combattante ne peut être que bénéfique pour l'équipe !

\- Moi ! Dit-elle surprise. Ça serait un honneurs monsieur !

\- Très bien alors allons finir les préparations du vaisseau l'Arthémis I !

Alors qu'Optimus et Windblade quitte la pièce, un oiseau de métal aux ailes rouge qui était caché dans un coin de la fenêtre s'envole et rejoint, un plus loin en dehors de la base Autobots, un grand merch bleu foncé dont le visage était caché par son masque de combat. Le merch ouvre son châssis et l'oiseau de métal se transforme en cassette qui s'insère parfaitement dans son châssis.

\- Laserbeak retour de mission d'espionnage ! Dit le grand merch bleu avant de se transformer en voiture cybertronienne et partir loin de la base Autobots

* * *

Le grand merch bleu arrive dans une immense base Decepticons, il se retransforme en mode bipède une fois à l'intérieur et rentre dans une grande pièce où ce trouver un grand trône, un ordinateur géant et 3 merch. L'un était assît sur le trône, un autre travailler sur l'ordinateur géant et le dernier lisait un datapad.

Celui qu'était assît sur le trône était aussi grand qu'Optimus Prime, de couleur gris clair, au visage sévère avec des optiques rouge sang, comme la majorité des Decepticons, et un grand canon le long de son bras droit. Le merch qui lisait le datapad était un seeker aux couleurs blanc, rouge et noir avec le visage gris foncé et un peu plus petit que le merch bleu. Et celui qui travaillait sur l'ordinateur était de couleur violet clair, un peu plus grand que le merch bleu et ces particularités est qu'il avait une seul optique jaune et un petit canon à la place de sa main gauche.

\- Te voilà enfin de retour Soundwave ! Dit le grand merch gris en se levant. Qu'elle sont les nouvelles ?

\- Les Autobots prévoit de quitter Cybertron pour une autre planète en attendant qu'un autre groupe trouve de l'énergie pour réalimenter Cybertron, seigneur Megatron ! Et c'est Optimus Prime qui dirige l'équipe de recherche d'énergie. Dit Soundwave

\- Les Autobots sont vraiment des imbéciles ! Répond le seeker en rigolant. Maintenant qu'ils abandonnent Cybertron, la planète est à nous !

\- C'est toi l'imbécile Starscream ! Ils savent juste que Cybertron ne survivra pas sans énergie. Dit Megatron d'une voix autoritaire

\- Et que suggérez vous mon seigneur ! Répondit Starscream d'une voix un peu sarcastique

\- Nous allons les suivre pour trouver nous aussi de l'énergie ! Connaissant Optimus il n'emportera que le nécessaire pour la planète, alors qu'il faut beaucoup plus que ça ! De plus il possède quelque chose de crucial que je dois à avoir en ma possession ! Shockwave je te laisse la planète, fait en sorte qu'elle soit toujours là à notre retour !

\- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi seigneur Megatron ! Répondit le merch violet avec une seul optique jaune

\- Très bien ! Starscream choisi pour moi deux de t'es meilleures seekers pour la mission et si possible pas des incompétent comme toi ! Dit Megatron

\- Bien mon seigneur ! Grogne Starscream. Thundercraker et Skywarp seront-ils assez apte pour vous ?

\- Parfais ! Soudwave tu nous accompagneras pour la mission avec Breakdown, Knock Out, Barricade et Blitzwing !

\- Bien mon seigneur ! Je vais aller les chercher. Répond Soundwave en s'inclinant avant de partir

* * *

Chez les Autobots le vaisseau l'Arthémis I commence à décoller laissant Cybertron derrière lui. Dans la salle de pilotage Optimus piloté le vaisseau avec à ses côtés Ironhide et Prowl, dans la même pièce ce tient Jazz avec Windblade devant un ordinateur.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venus avec nous Windblade ! Dit Jazz avec gaieté. Une touche de féminité ça ne fait pas de mal dans une équipe.

\- Ouai ! J'espère juste pouvoir bien aider durant la mission. Répondit Windblade

\- Je suis sur que tu nous sera d'une grande aide ! Sinon Optimus t'aurait pas proposé de nous accompagner.

\- Merci Jazz ! Mais où sont les autres ?

\- Les jumeaux aident Ratchet à organiser l'infirmerie, sous ordre où plutôt sous punition de Prowl ! Cliffjumper range la réserve et Bumblebee je sais pas ! Il doit ce balader dans le vaisseau pour voir qui il peut aider.

* * *

Bumblebee se rend dans la chambre qu'il partage en collocation avec Cliffjumper, ouvre un placard ou surgit un cassecticon félin, blanc et bleu clair aux optique jaune, qui saute sur Bumblebee et le léchouille gaiement ce qui fit rire le minibots jaune.

\- Glit arrête tu me chatouille ! Dit Bumblebee en rigolant

Glit s'arrête et recule pour laisser Bumblebee se relever.

\- Écoute Glit, tu sais bien qu'à la base tu devrais pas être là, donc faut que tu reste bien discret ici ! D'accord ma belle ?

Glit émis un petit grognement joyeux en fessant oui avec sa tête avant de se frotter contre Bumblebee en signe d'affection.

\- J'espère que tu ne regrettera pas de m'avoir emmené avec toi ! Dit Glit par comm lien à Bumblebee

\- Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir emmené ! Tu est ma meilleure amie ! Sans toi je ne serais pas là.

Bumblebee prend Glit dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin, mais les pattes arrières de Glit touche le sol tellement qu'il est petit.

* * *

Alors que le voyage ce passé sans trop d'encombrement un autre vaisseau, un peu plus grand que l'Arthémis I et de couleurs violet foncé, les suivaient ! C'était un vaisseau Decepticons où à l'intérieur dans la salle de pilotage se trouvait Soundwave et Thundercraker, un seeker bleu clair qui ressemble à Starscream pilotaient le vaisseau, il y avait aussi Megatron qu'était assit sur un immense siège au centre de la salle avec à ses côtés Starscream.

\- Combien de temps va ton encore les suivre en douce ? Râla Starscream

\- Arrête de te plaindre Starscream ! Des que le moment viendra nous attaquerons. Répond Megatron agacé par Starscream

* * *

Après un long moment de voyage le vaisseau Autobots approchait d'une petite planète bleu.

\- Monsieur ! Les capteur indiquent une grande ressource d'énergie venant de cette planète. Dit Windblade enthousiasmé que le voyage ce finise

\- Très bien ! Nous allons atterrir sur cette planète. Prévenez tout le monde ! Dit Optimus d'un air pensif

Alors que Ironhide commencer à appeler les autres le vaisseau fût tout d'un secoué violemment par un choc venant de l'extérieur.

\- Alerte ! Alerte ! Attaque d'un vaisseau Decepticons ! Ce fait entendre la voix de l'ordinateur du vaisseau

\- C'est pas vrais pas maintenant ! Dit Jazz en soupirant

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe et Sunstreaker avaient rejoint la salle de pilotage juste avant que les Decepticons relis leur vaisseau à celui des Autobots et fasse un trou assez grand pour rentrer.

\- Alors Optimus ! Tu croyais vraiment partir sans me dire au revoir ? Dit Megaton d'un ton sarcastique

\- Autobots à l'attaque ! Cria Optimus avant de sortir une hache de guerre et attaquer Megatron

\- Breakdown est pour moi ! Hurla Ironhide en foncent sur un merch aussi grand que Megatron avec une armure massif Bleu foncée et gris, aux optiques jaunes et le visage orangé foncé

Sunstreaker et Sideswipe s'attaquaient à Thundercraker et à un autre seeker, Skywarp, qui ressemble à Starscream, mais il est de couleur violet foncé, noir et blanc.

Windblade fut attaquer par un merch de même taille qu'un seeker, à l'armure rouge et à la silhouette fine, du nom de Knockout, mais Ratchet arriva juste à temp pour l'aider.

Prowl s'occuper de Starscream pendant que Jazz lui se défendait contre un merch, qui se fait appeler Blitzwing, un peu plus grand que Megatron, à l'armure de couleur violet et marron très clair, des ailes sur le dos mais moins long que celui d'un seeker, un canon fin sur son dos et une lunette de protection devant ses yeux comme Jazz, mais de couleur rouge.

Bumblebee lui affronte, avec Cliffjumper, Barricade un merch un peu plus petit que Knockout, à l'armure noir et blanche. Pendant ce temps Soundwave prend allât prendre les commandes du vaisseau quand tout d'un coup Glit sort d'une bouche d'aération et l'attaque.

Soundwave arrive à ce débarrasser d'elle assez facilement et la regarde sans rien faire, Glit en se relevant n'arrivait pas à voir ce que pouvait bien ressentir Soundwave à cause de son masque de bataille qui cache sont visage.

Subitement une autre violente secousse se fait ressentir dans le vaisseau fessant cesser le combat un instant.

\- Alerte ! Alerte ! Collision avec une météorite ! Dégâts très important dans la salle des moteur ! Crash imminent ! Dit l'ordinateur du vaisseau

\- Decepticons repliez vous ! Dit Megatron

Alors que les Decepticons allaient s'enfuir, leur vaisseau fut décroché de celui des Autobots par un autre météorite et s'écrase sur la planète. Pendant ce temps Optimus lui tenta de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau tant bien que mal, mais celui-ci commença à rentrer dangereusement dans l'atmosphère de la petite planète bleu.

\- Ça ne sert à rien Optimus ! Il faut aller dans le vaisseau de sauvetage ! Cria Ironhide

Les Autobots allaient y aller, mais il furent retenus par les Decepticons qui leurs barrent la route.

\- Désolé, mais ce vaisseau est pour nous ! Dit Starscream

\- Dans vos rêves ! Râlât Ironhide avant qu'un autre combat commença

Bumblebee lui était partit chercher Glit qu'était un peu déboussolé par la seconde secousse et regarde Optimus d'un air très inquiet.

\- Optimus ! Ont va mourir ? Demande t-il un peu apeuré

\- Non ! Pas temps que je serais vivant ! Cria t-il

Optimus parvient comme même à redresser un peu le vaisseau, mais voyant qu'il se dirige vers une sorte de montagne géante, il abandonne les commandes pour prendre de manière protectrice Bumblebee et Glit dans ses bras.

\- Attention ! Hurla t-il

Les autres n'eurent pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait que le vaisseau s'écrasa dans la montagne les fessant tous entrer en état de stase.

* * *

Prochainement : Deux ados, une sortie scolaire et des robots géant qui se font la guerre, qu'est ce que ça va donner ?

C'était le chapitre 1 du début d'une longue fanfic ! J'espère que ce début vous auras plus et que la suite vous plaira, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions en commentaire. Et dite moi si l'idée de faire un court résumé du prochain chapitre à la fin vous plaît ou pas ?


	2. Chaptitre 2: Voyage scolaire mouvementé

2 – Voyage scolaire mouvementé.

Dans un lycée américain de Spokane, de l'état de Washington, certains des élèvent étaient en train d'écouter attentivement le prof tandis que d'autre rêvassaient ou s'ennuyaient dans cette grande salle de classe, au fond à droite près de la fenêtre, un jeune garçon de 18 ans, étaient plongé dans ses pensés.

Il était de taille normale, à la peau blanche, les yeux noisette, cheveux bruns, courts et en pétards. Il portait sur lui un t-shirt à manches courtes noire avec par dessus une veste blanche et noir à manches courtes, un jean bleu avec une petite sacoche noir accrochée à sa ceinture et des baskets blanches et noires.

* * *

(Pensées du jeune garçon)

Enfin, à la fin de cette journée ce sera les vacances d'été ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire tantôt cette sortie scolaire pour étudier les montagnes rocheuses. Je me serais bien passé du devoir qui va avec pour la rentrée, mais bon après ça enfin la liberté. Même si je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pendant mes vacances, ma cousine Betty aura peut être quelques idées, heureusement que ça classe vient avec la notre !

Sinon je suis sûr que mon père me ressortira la même phrase : « Spike, au lieu de rester là à jouer les paresseux tu pourrais te trouver un job d'été ! La centrale d'énergie, dans laquelle je travail, cherche justement des jeunes motivés pour travailler ! » C'est vrais que je pourrais travailler, mais pas avec mon père, même si je l'aime bien !

Je peux aussi inviter Carly à sortir avec moi un soir, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'elle me dise non ! Je suis nul niveau romantisme.

Et puis zut ! Temps pis si je ne prévois rien, après tout c'est peut être pas un mal, comme ça ce sera la surprise ! Je me demande ce que les vacances vont me réserver ?

* * *

Tout d'un coup la cloche se met à sonner annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée, le prof rappel aux élèves de ne pas rater le bus après manger, Spike lui se lève avec les autres, prend son sac à dos jaune foncé et noir et met autour de son cou un fouloir en soie fin, de couleurs rouge, avant de partir rejoindre sa cousine à la cafétéria.

Devant la cafétéria une fille du même âge que lui l'attendait. Elle était un peu plus petite que Spike, la peau blanche, les yeux bleu foncé, les cheveux bruns, longs avec des mèches de couleur blonde à l'avant et une partie de ses cheveux était relevé en deux couettes, de chaque côté de sa tête par des élastiques jaunes. Elle portait sur elle un top à bretelles rouge foncé, un pantalon couleur camouflage gris, blanc, noir avec une ceinture rouge, des baskets rouges et noires et a une mitaine blanche et noire sur sa main gauche.

\- Salut Betty ! T'as passé une bonne matinée ? Demanda Spike toujours content de voir sa cousine

\- Oui et toi ? Je suis sûr que tu as encore rêvassé en cours ! Répondit-elle en rigolant

\- Pas ma faute si j'ai un prof ennuyeux ! Heureusement que ce soir c'est les vacances. T'as prévus quoi toi ?

\- Pas grands choses, à part aller voir le spectacle des jeunes talents de chant et danse qui aura lieu en ville. Je suis curieuse de voir la danseuse Ondine Seadragon, elle veut se lancer dans le chant. Et toi ?

\- Rien de particulier, donc je pense que je vais t'accompagner au spectacle.

\- Et Carly, tu vas enfin te décider à l'inviter ? Demande t-elle en soupirant

\- ça te regarde pas ça ! Et si on allait manger au lieux de traîner ? Tu va encore nous mettre en retard ! Dit-il avant de vite partir dans la cafétéria

\- C'est ça, trouves toi encore une excuse bidon ! Dit-elle en soupirant avant de le rejoindre en prenant son sac à dos rouge qui était derrière elle

* * *

Après avoir mangé Spike et Betty sont arrivés juste à temps pour ne pas manquer les bus et comme ils sont arrivés en dernier ils ont pu se mettre côte à côte dans le même bus.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu nous mettrais en retard ! Dit Spike en râlant un peu

\- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute si ma mère m'a toujours appris à manger calmement ! Soupira t-elle.

\- En parlant d'elle, elle va bien ?

\- Oui toujours à l'hôpital pour ses examens, j'espère qu'elle va pouvoir sortir un peu cet été. Et la tienne ?

\- Je pense pas la voir cet été, comme d'habitude elle nous sort que c'est pour son travail ! Dit-il en soupirant

\- On est pas cousin et cousine pour rien, deux enfants qui doivent compter sur leur père pour les éduquer.

\- Oui, mais ça irait mieux s'ils s'entendaient bien.

Ils se mirent à rire pendant le voyage en se rappelant de bons souvenirs.

* * *

En arrivant devant les montagnes des Rocheuses, tous les éléves se regroupèrent par classe pour voir que tous le monde était présent avant d'écouter les explications des professeurs et des scientifiques invités. Au bout de quelques heures ils leurs demandèrent de répondre à un questionnaire et noter ce qu'ils avaient retenu pour les aider dans leur devoir de vacance. Betty et Spike c'étaient mis dans un coin tranquille pour étudier avec deux autres élèves avec lequel ils s'entendaient bien, une fille gothique et un garçon handicapé doué en informatique. Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient Spike sortit une mini télé pour leur faire une petite pause.

Tout d'un coup le sol se mit à trembler violemment faisant paniquer tout le monde, alors que Spike allait rejoindre leurs deux amis qui étaient partie devant, Betty l'attrapa par la taille pour qu'il recule avant que des rocher ne tombent sur lui.

\- Faut se mette à l'abri ! Dit Betty paniquée

\- Là une grotte ! Dit Spike en montrant une ouverture dans la montagne assez grande pour qu'ils s'y abritent

En entrant dans la grotte Spike perdit l'équilibre avec les tremblement qui sont un peu plus violent, tomba sur sa cousine qui n'arriva pas à le réceptionner, il dégringolèrent dans la sombre grotte, des espèces de longs câbles ralentissant leur chute et ils atterrissèrent sur un sol en métal.

\- Betty...ça va ? Demanda Spike avec difficulté comme la chute lui avait fait mal

Betty alluma l'écran de son téléphone portable, qui était bien fissuré, pour voir où était Spike et se leva tant bien que mal. Elle s'aperçut que Spike, qui se trouvait allongé sur le ventre à ses côtés, et elle avaient quelques écorchures sur leurs corps. Ils se trouvaient dans un immense couloir où il y avait très peu de luminosité pour voir ce qui se trouvait au bout.

\- Ça va ! J'ai juste un peu mal et toi ? Répondit Betty encore un peu choquée par ce qu'il c'était passé

\- J'ai un peu mal à ma cheville droite, mais ça va. Dit Spike en se levant avec l'aide de Betty. Où on est ?

\- Je me souviens que pendant notre chute on est tombé dans un trou avec des gros câbles à l'intérieur. Dit Betty en regardant autour d'elle. On se croirait dans un immense bâtiment.

\- Un bâtiment, dans une montagne !? Pourquoi pas, mais t'as vu la taille des couloirs ? J'espère qu'on est pas dans un lieu secret de l'Etat ou on va avoir des problèmes, faut sortir de là !

Spike alluma lui aussi son téléphone portable, qui était moins abîmé que celui de Betty, avant d'avancer lentement vers la droite, en s'appuyant sur Betty, dans le couloir pour trouver une sortie.

\- Les autres doivent s'inquiéter en haut, j'espère que le tremblement de terre n'a pas blessé les autres. Dit Betty inquiète et regardant l'écran de son téléphone. En plus on capte pas le réseau ici !

\- Moi aussi et j'espère qu'on va sortir vite fait d'ici avant que nos pères soient prévenus et nous fassent une crise cardiaque ! Répond Spike avec une pointe d'humour pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

Betty rigola un peu à la remarque de Spike en continuant de marcher tranquillement. Au bout de quelques minutes ils trouvèrent une immense porte entrouverte, sur le mur droit du couloir, qui mènait dans une grande pièce avec des grosses machines éteintes et poussiéreuses, mais bien conservées. Au milieu de la pièce ils virent surpris un grand robot de couleur blanche, grise avec des traits rouges et verts sur son torse et un masque de combat très large.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Et où on est bon sang ? Demanda Betty qui commençait à paniquer

\- Du calme Betty ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir, mais on aura pas de réponse comme ça. Dit Spike avec un peu d'autorité

Pendant que Betty était en train d'essayer de se calmer Spike s'approcha pour mieux voir le robot géant et aperçut, un peu plus loin, deux grands câbles débranchés du mur.

\- Ça doit être des câbles d'alimentation, on sortira mieux d'ici si les lumières sont allumées. Dit Spike en s'approchant des câbles

\- Attends ! Pas que je suis contre cette idée, mais ça va pas reprogrammer le robot géant ? Remarqua Betty

\- Je pense pas, ces câbles sont reliés aux bâtiment et non au robot ! A moins d'avoir une machine qui les répares automatiquement je voit pas comment il va se lever.

\- Oui en effet !

Betty s'approcha de Spike pour l'aider à rebrancher les câbles avec difficulté, car ils étaient assez lourd, une fois branchés un bruit sourd ce fit entendre et les machines redémarrèrent très lentement en grincent tellement fort, du à leurs longue inactivité, que Spike et Betty ont du se boucher les oreilles. Au bout d'un moment le grincement diminue et les machines marche un peu plus vite.

* * *

Dans la salle de pilotage, plongée dans le noir où sont étalés partout part terre les corps inactifs des Autobots et Decepticons, l'ordinateur principal, abîmé avec l'écran fissuré, ce ralluma et créa une faible lumière dans la pièce avant que l'éclairage principale ne s'allume.

\- Reprogrammation en cours ! Réparation automatique pour temps d'inactivité long enclenché. Scannage de la salle. Lancement satellite pour recherche mode véhicule et récolte des données. Dit l'ordinateur en grésillant un peu

L'ordinateur abîmé scanna la salle de pilotage avec une caméra se trouvant au dessus de l'écran et fit sortir des fines et longues pinces du plafond et attrapa lentement la jambe de Skywarp et le rapprocha de lui pour mieux le réparer. Pendant ce temps un satellite était envoyé violemment dans le ciel, créant un troue à son passage dans la montagne et récolta les données d'internet pour les envoyer à l'ordinateur principal de la base.

Une fois réparé Skywarp se réactiva un peu déboussolé, quelques minutes après être réveillé il vit que l'ordinateur sans allait réparer Ratchet, mais celui-ci ce lève pour pousser le corps de l'Autobots et y mit à la place celui de Megatron. Une fois Megatron réparé et qu'il se réactiva Skywarp l'aida à se relevé.

\- Skywarp que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Megatron

\- Le vaisseau Autobots c'est écrasé mon seigneur et on a tous du s'être désactivé pendant le crash. Répondit Skywarp

\- D'accord ! Va faire réparer les autres pendant que je vérifie quelque chose sur Optimus Prime.

* * *

Dans la pièce où se trouve Betty et Spike, des bras mécaniques sortirentt du plafond, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes humains, pour réparer Wheeljack. Spike et Betty se cachèrent derrière les machines avant que Wheeljack ne se réactive.

\- Oh primus ! Que c'est-il passé ? Se demanda Wheeljack. Je dois retrouver les autres.

Alors que Wheeljack allait sortir de la salle, il rentra aussitôt pour éviter de se faire voir par les decepticons qui sont dans le couloir et les espionner.

\- Seigneur Megatron que cherchiez vous sur le prime ? Demanda Starscream curieux

\- Quelque chose de très important, mais il semble qu'il ne l'ait pas pris avec lui. Répondit Megatron. Ce sera la seule chose intelligente qu'il aura fait avant sa mort ! La destruction automatique à bien était enclenchée ?

\- Oui mon seigneur ! Dans 10 minutes on aura le droit à une magnifique bouillie d'Autobots ! Répondit Blitzwing en rigolant

\- Parfais ! Dit Megatron

En arrivant à la sortie du vaisseau, qui était bloquée par un tas de rocher, Megatron débloqua la sortie en tirant dessus avec son grand canon sur son bras et sortit avec les decepticons. Quand les decepticons furent partis Wheeljack s'en alla vite dans la salle de commandement pour désactiver la destruction automatique.

* * *

Les decepticons une fois dehors se regroupèrent autour de Megatron pour recevoir les ordres.

\- Cette planète organique semble parfaite pour ressourcer tout Cybertron ! Dit Megatron

\- Mais comment pouvez vous savoir, mon seigneur, que Cybertron existe toujours ? Demanda Starscream. On est rester en état de stase on ne sait combien de temps !

\- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter Starscream, je l'ai laissé entre de bonne main. Thundercraker tente de retrouver notre vaisseau avec Blitzwing et faite vite ! Nous on va commencer à récolter des ressources d'énergie et installer une base.

Thundercraker s'en alla, en soupirant d'agacement, avec Blitzwing en se transformant en avion et s'envolant vers l'ouest.

Les autres decepticons partirent dans la direction opposée après s'être transformé en mode véhicule ou avion avec Megatron en tête. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les pompier qui les avaient vu très surpris avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

Dans le vaisseau Autobots, Wheeljack avait désactivé la destruction automatique, juste à temps, dans la salle de pilotage et programma l'ordinateur pour réparer les autres.

\- Wheeljack ! Dit Ratchet surprit avant de le frapper sur la tête. Où étais tu pendant que les decepticons nous ont attaqué ?

\- Aïe ! Mais Ratchet, j'étais dans la salle des moteurs pour éviter que le vaisseau explose avec les comètes qui nous ont percuté. Répliqua Wheeljack

\- En tout cas ça n'a pas empêché le vaisseau de s'écraser ! Dit Cliffjumper en râlant

\- Bumblebee que fait Glit ici ? Demanda Ironhide surprit et un peu énervé. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous accompagner !

\- Oui, mais je pouvais pas le laisser seul ! Répliqua Bumblebee en tenant Glit dans ses bras

\- Du calme Ironhide ! Dit Optimus. Pour le moment on a des choses plus importantes à régler. Bumblebee va avec Glit faire un tour des lieux pendant qu'on s'organise ici. Wheeljack dis nous où sont passé les Decepticons ?

Bumblebee s'en alla avec Glit, qui n'était plus dans ses bras, dans les couloirs du vaisseau pendant que Wheeljack racontait ce qu'il avait vu et Jazz alla voir Prowl remarquant qu'il est très pensif.

\- Ça va Prowl ? Quelque chose t'intrigue ? Demanda Jazz en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- Hein ! Dit Prowl sursautant un peu. Rien ! Je suis juste inquiet de ce qui est arrivé à Cybertron... Et comment vont mes frères Smokescreen et Bluestreak.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas Wheeljack va réparer l'ordinateur et on recontactera Cybertron. Dit Jazz

\- Ce sera pas aussi simple. Dit Wheeljack en regardant l'état de l'ordinateur. Le crash à bien amoché Teletraan-1, va me falloir du temps pour la réparer entièrement, mais au moins on à accès aux informations sur cette planète grâce au satellite qu'il a envoyé pour nous reconstruire.

\- Très bien renseignons nous sur cette planète et ses habitants et vite fait avant que les decepticons ne passent à l'action. Fit Optimus

* * *

Dans les couloirs du vaisseau Spike et Betty essayaient de quitter le vaisseau Autobot discrètement, mais au bout d'un moment Betty se plaça devant Spike, énervée.

\- Je me doutais que ça aller réparer ce robot géant ! Maintenant on a plusieurs robots géants qui vont faire je ne sais quoi dehors. Râla Betty

\- Hé je pouvais pas savoir moi ! Répliqua Spike. Pour le moment le pus important n'est pas de s'énerver, mais de sortir d'ici et de prévenir l'armée en espérant qu'on finisse pas en prison et que nos pères nous tuent pas !

\- Spike ! Cria soudainement Betty de peur. Derrière toi !

Spike en se retournant vit Bumblebee et Glit qui les regardaient surpris et intrigués, surtout Bumblebee.

* * *

Dans la salle de pilotage, les Autobots ont fini de se renseigner sur la Terre.

\- Cette planète était moins peuplée quand ont l'a trouvé ! Remarqua Sunstreaker

\- On a dû être désactivé pendant longtemps ! Dit Sideswipe. Mais pourquoi Teletraan-1 nous a pas réparé avant ? Je croyais qu'il était programmé pour ça au bout d'un moment d'inactivité ?

\- Oui, mais le crash a dû le dérégler ! Dit Wheeljack

\- Quoi qu'il en soit nous devons tout faire pour ne pas se faire repérer par un de ces êtres vivants appelé humain. Dit Optimus

\- Optimus ! Optimus ! Dit Bumblebee très joyeux en arrivant

En se retournant ils virentt avec stupeur Bumblebee rentrer dans la pièce, avec Glit, et portant dans ses bras Spike et Betty au niveau de la taille et en fessant attention à ne pas les blesser. Ils regardèrent les Autobots l'air intrigué et un peu perdu.

\- On peut les garder ? Demanda Bumblebee avec les optiques qui brillent

\- Je tiens à préciser qu'on est des êtres pensants et qu'on a rien contre les robots géants ! Dit Spike un peu inquiet

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur pour la suite ! Dit Windblade en soupirant

* * *

Près de la forêt, dans le garage d'une grande maison en bois un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, très grand, assez musclé, à la peau blanche, les cheveux mi-long et blanc avec une grosse moustache blanche et les yeux bleus, réparait le moteur d'une voiture. Il portait sur lui une chemise blanche avec les manches remontées et un gilet à manches courtes en jean bleu, un pantalon marron foncé et des chaussures noires.

L'homme regarda la pendule intrigué.

\- C'est bizarre ! Ça devrait faire un moment que Betty et Spike auraient du rentrer. J'espère qu'ils ont pas encore loupé le bus. Râlait-il

Tout d'un coup son téléphone portable, qui était sur un plan de travail, sonna et il répondit après s'être essuyer les mains avec un chiffon déjà sale.

\- Garage Fullmetal, ici John à l'écoute ! Dit-il

\- Oui monsieur Fullmetal, c'est le directeur du lycée où est votre fille, Betty Fullmetal. Dit le directeur hésitant et inquiet. Je dois vous informer que pendant la sortie scolaire il y a eu un tremblement de terre et votre fille, ainsi que votre neveu ont disparu.

\- Quoi !? Hurla John surprit et en colère

\- Mais nous avons déjà envoyé les secours dès que nous avons eu la nouvelle, ils devraient...

\- Je m'en fiche ! Où a eu lieux la sortie scolaire déjà ?

\- Heu... Aux montagnes des Rocheuse !

\- Très bien, je vais aller rejoindre les secours avec mon crétin de beau frère ! Dit John avant de raccrocher au nez du directeur et de prendre sa voiture qui était un gran marron foncé

Il conduit à toute vitesse jusqu'à une centrale d'énergie, dans une pleine, assez éloignée de la ville et se gara en vrac au parking avant de rentrer dans la centrale.

\- Sparkplug ! Hurle John. Amènes ton petit cul ici tout de suite avant que je vienne le chercher !

Tous les employés de la centrale regardèrent John en soupirant, comme s'ils étaient habitués à ça. Un des employé regarda la scène en rigolant à l'étage avant de se retourner vers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, de taille moyenne, un peu enveloppé, à la peau blanche, les yeux noisette et les cheveux courts bruns avec quelques mèches blanches. Il portait sur lui une chemise blanche avec une veste en cuir marron clair, un jean bleu foncé, des converses noires, une montre à son poigné droit et un casque jaune sur sa tête.

\- Hey Sparkplug ! Il y a ton beau frère qu'est là. Dit l'employé

\- Quoi !? Pas encore ! Dit Sparkplug surprit et agacé avant d'aller voir John.

John fonça vers Sparkplug quand il le vit descendre un escalier de métal.

\- Bon sang John ! Que veux tu ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir m'embêter pendant mon travail quand t'as un problème avec ton pc ou téléphone portable ! Dit Sparkplug en colère

\- On à pas le temps pour parler de ça ! Dit John pressé. Faut vraiment y aller je te raconte tout en chemin ! Ça concerne nos enfants !

Avant que Sparkplug ne réponde quoi que ce soit, John l'attrapa par le poignet gauche et l'entraîna dehors, mais il s'arrêta brutalement en apercevant quelque chose dans le ciel et Sparkplug se cogna sur son dos sans voir ce qu'il y a.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai John ! Râle Sparkplug. Qu'est ce qui ce passe à la...

Sparkplug nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Megatron arriva en char d'assaut devant la centrale avec les autres decepticons et ils se transformèrent en mode bipède devant John et Sparkplug qui regardèrent la scène horrifiés.

\- Habitants de cette planète ! Dit Megatron de toute son autorité. Coopérez avec nous et peut être qu'on vous épargnera !

* * *

Prochainement : Les decepticons attaquent la centrale d'énergie où sont les pères de Spike et Betty. Les Autobots doivent les arrêter, mais peuvent-ils faire confiance à leurs nouveaux compagnons humains ?

Voilà fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, n'hésiter pas à me le dire en commentaire.

Oui le début est assez long, mais rappeler vous le début de la série animée G1 qui était en 3 épisodes XD

Sinon oui le nom de famille de John et comme le titre du manga Fullmetal alchemist ^^; mais c'est dur de trouver des noms de famille quand on créait des nouveaux personnages.


	3. Chapitre 3: Nouveaux compagnons

3 – Nouveaux compagnons.

Sur les collines près de la mer, Thundercraker et Blitzwing c'étaient posé en mode bipède.

\- Cette planète est vraiment zarbis ! Dit Blitzwing l'air sérieux. J'ai vraiment hâte de la détruire ! Dit-il d'un air furieux tout d'un coup

\- Ouai ! J'ai hâte de retourner sur Cybertron, cette planète est trop organique ! Répond Thundercraker d'un air dégoûté

\- Hé petit seeker, tu veut voir un truc bizarre ? Demande Blitzwing avec un sourire maniaque

\- Déjà appelle moi Thundercraker ! Ensuite, même si j'ai un peu peur de ce que tu à trouvé, montre mais vite ! Ont a pas toute la journée.

Blitzwing ouvre sa main droite qu'était fermé depuis un moment, mais que personne n'avait remarqué et dévoile une mini télé.

\- C'est quoi à ton avis ? Demande Blitzwing sérieux

\- Une technologie primitive j'en suis sur et qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être étudier ! Répond Thundercraker agacé

\- Ok donc retournons à nos recherche ! Dit Blitzwing en jetant la mini télé

Sur ces mots Blitzwing s'envolât en se transformant en un grand avion, Thundercraker regarde la mini-télé, un peu abîmé, qu'était part terre et décida après un petit moment d'hésitation de la prendre discrètement dans sa main et de rejoindre le merch violet un peu fou en se transformant en jet.

* * *

Dans le vaisseau Autobots abîmé, Optimus Prime a demandé à Bumblebee de reposer les deux humains par terre pour qu'ils se présentent. Une fois les présentations faite Optimus leur a expliquer qui ils sont et d'où ils viennent pour mettre plus en confiance Spike et Betty qui étaient intrigué et surtout inquiet, mais une fois qu'il a finis de leur raconter leur histoire ils ce sont un peu plus détendus.

Après ça Spike a raconté comment lui et Betty ont atterrit ici, quand ils eux finis Jazz s'approche d'eux avec un grand sourire et leur tant la main.

\- Salut moi c'est Jazz, le bras droit d'Optimus ! Ravis de faire votre connaissance Spike et Betty. Dit Jazz très enthousiasme

Spike et Betty sursaute l'air surprit face à l'acte de Jazz, mais après ils lui serrent la main en souriant.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Dit Betty. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes plus gentil que les autres robots qui sont partit.

\- C'est vrais les decepticons ! Dit Wheeljack en se retournant sur l'ordinateur. Il faut absolument les retrouver.

Tout d'un coup une alarme sonne et l'écran de l'ordinateur montre différent lieux à partir du satellite.

\- Hé ben maintenant ont a la réponse, allons y ! Dit Cliffjumper en se dirigeant vers la sortit

Optimus retiens Cliffjumper avant qu'il sorte en l'attrapant part le bras, celui-ci râle et regarde Optimus énervé.

\- Non Cliffjumper ! N'oublie pas que nous somme sur planète dont les habitant nous connaissent pas et le mieux serais de nous faire discret. Dit sagement Optimus

\- Va dire ça aux decepticons ! Dit Sideswipe à son frère en rigolant

\- Ça suffis vous deux ! Dit Prowl d'un air stricte. Autobots rassemblement ! Windblade tu partira en éclaireuse, si tu te fait repérer ne prend pas de risque inutile et fuis en nous attendent.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une débutante. Dit-elle en rigolant avant d'y aller après avoir eu l'accord d'Optimus

\- Ho non ! Crie soudainement Spike. C'est la centrale où travail mon père !

Spike et Betty court vers la sortit, mais Ironhide les attrapent avec ses mains en fessant attention à ne pas leur faire mal et les déposent sur une grande table.

\- Non, vous vous restez là ! C'est trop dangereux. Dit Ironhide

\- Quoi !? Mais mon père est en danger là-bas. Crie Spike très inquiet

\- C'est quoi un père ? Demande Sunstreaker intrigué

\- Ça doit être le nom qu'ils donnent à leur créateur. Dit Ratchet

\- Ironhide a raison ! Dit Optimus. Vous rester ici pour des questions de sécurité, Wheeljack tu reste ici avec Bumblebee et Glit pour protéger le vaisseau, Spike et Betty.

\- D'accord, je vais en profiter pour commencer les réparations de Teletraan-1 et si vous avez besoin de renfort n'hésiter pas à me contacter. Dit Wheeljack motiver

\- Hé pourquoi je vous accompagne pas moi ? Demande Bumblebee vexé

\- Ont en reparlera plus tard Bumblebee. Pour le moment le temps presse, Autobots ont se transforme et ont roule ! Dit Optimus

Optimus et les autres se transforme en leur mode véhicule et sortent du vaisseau écrasé à toute vitesse.

* * *

Dans la centrale d'énergie, les Decepticons pointaient les humains de leurs armes à feu pour qu'ils récoltent de l'énergie dans les cubes que fabriquait Soundwave avec son châssis. Parmi les humains il y avait les pères de Spike et Betty, Sparkplug et John qui eux aussi travail avec inquiétude. Pendant leurs travaux forcé John a prévenus Sparkplug à propos de la disparition de Spike et Betty pendant leur voyage scolaire, ce qui augmenta encore plus l'inquiétude de Sparkplug, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir pour le moment.

\- Ces robots géant m'énerve ! Chuchote John énervé. Pourquoi ils veulent toute cette énergie ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Lui répond Sparkplug toute aussi énervé en chuchotent. Moi tout ce que je veut c'est retrouver mon fils et ma nièce !

\- Moi aussi je veut les retrouver ! Si ta un plans pour sortir d'ici je suis preneur.

\- Hélas non ! Soupire t-il

Megatron était entrain de regarder les humains travailler avec amusement quand Starscream vient le voir.

\- Seigneur Megatron, j'ai reçus un message de Thundercraker, il dit avoir retrouver notre vaisseau et a envoyer les coordonnées. Dit Starscream

\- Parfais ! Des que ces misérables créatures auront finis de récolter toute l'énergie de ce lieux ont rejoindras Thundercraker et Blitzwing là-bas. Répondit Megatron

\- Ces misérables créature s'appelle des humains et ils ont des noms stupide robots ! Cria de rage une voix humaine masculine

Quand tout les decepticons ce retourne ils voient Sparkplug qu'était entrain d'empêcher John de parler plus, mais celui-ci se débattait de colère et les autres employer de la centrale le regardaient surprit et inquiet.

\- Comment ose tu traiter le grand seigneur Megatron de stupide robot, misérable créature ? Hurle de rage Barricade

\- Du calme Barricade. Dit Megatron d'un calme inquiétant. Ce petit humain comme il dit sera un parfais exemple pour montrer aux autres ce qui ce passe quand ont nous défis. Soundwave !

\- Rumble, Frenzy, Déploiement. Dit Soundwave

Deux cassecticons sort du châssis de Soundwave, se transforme en robot de taille humaine et qui se ressemble énormément. L'un était de couleur violet clair, l'autre de couleur noir et rouge, ils avaient sur leurs dos des petites ailettes avec deux petit canon blanche et des lunettes de protection devant leurs yeux.

\- Enfin à nous de jouer Rumble ! Dit le cassecticon noir et rouge

\- Ouai montrons lui de quoi ont est capable Frenzy. Répond Rumble

Frenzy pousse Sparkplug pour attraper John et l'immobiliser pendant qu'il se débattait et que son beau frère tenter de le sauver. Sparkplug décide d'attraper une barre de fer et frappe Frenzy, celui-ci lui lance un regard furax et l'attrape pour le mettre à côté de John.

\- Puisqu'il y tien celui-là, il va mourir avec l'autre ! Dit Frenzy énervé

\- Tu va voir je vais leur faire regretter leurs paroles ! Dit Rumble qui transforme ses bras en marteau

\- Et ne les rates pas minus ! Dit d'un coup Skywarp en rigolant

Rumble a lançait un regard mauvais à Skywarp qui continuait de rire jusqu'à ce que Soundwave le regarde, même si ont voyaient pas son visage ont pouvaient facilement ressentir quand il était énervé et personne ne veut avoir à faire à un Soundwave énervé qui tient à ses cassecticons.

Rumble allait frapper John et Sparkplug qui étaient horrifier par la situation comme les autres employeur, quand des tirs venant du ciel transperçaient le toit de la central fessant sursauté tout le monde.

\- Starscream, Skywarp, sortaient pour voir qui nous attaque ! Dit Megatron de toute son autorité.

Ils obéissent sans hésiter et sorte en se transformant en avion de chasse. En s'envolant ils voient un avion rouge et fin, c'était Windblade.

\- Alors petite Autobot tu t'es perdus ? Dit Skywarp en rigolant. Tu veut que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Optimus j'ai besoin d'aide ! Dit-elle par comm lien à Optimus. Je me suis fait repéré en sauvent deux humains que les Decepticons allaient tuer.

\- Tien bon, ont arrive bientôt Windblade. Lui répond Optimus qu'était encore sur la route avec les autres

\- Seigneur Megatron, les Autobots nous attaques ! Dit Starscream par comm lien

\- Quoi !? C'est impossible ! Comment ça ce fait-il ? Répond Megatron énervé et réfléchit un moment. Decepticons, regroupez vous dehors pour vous préparez à attaquer, sauf toi Soudwave ! Toi tu reste ici pour surveiller ces humains et ne tue pas ces deux là sans moi.

John et Sparkplus sursaute de peur sachant que c'est de eux que parle Megatron. Tout les Decepticons sortent dehors sauf Soundwave et ses cassecticons, Frenzy tien toujours fermement les pères de Spike et Betty et Rumble les surveilles d'un mauvaise œil.

* * *

Dans le vaisseau des Autobots, Wheeljack continuer à réparer Teletraan-1, mais quand Optimus la appeler pour lui dire que Windblade c'est fait repérer il a arrêter les réparations pour les guider.

Spike et Betty tournaient en rond, toujours sur la grande table où Ironhide les avait posé, ils étaient stressé par les événement et très inquiet pour leurs pères. Un peu plus loin Bumblebee, qui s'ennuyait, était assis par terre avec Glit qui se frottait à lui pour le calmer, il regardait les deux jeunes humains qu'il avait trouvé et réfléchissait. Il voudrait les aider, mais il désobéisait rarement à Optimus et voulait pas causer de soucis.

\- Glit tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Demande t-il par comm lien

\- Désobéir de temps en temps n'est pas un mal en sois, la preuve quand je t'ai sauvé après avoir quitter et désobéi à mon ancien maître. Dit-elle par comm lien. Mais dans ces cas là tu dois bien savoir ce qu'il faut faire ensuite et si ton acte ne mettra personne en danger.

Bumblebee réfléchit un petit moment avant de finalement se lever et se diriger discrètement vers Spike et Betty pour les descendre de la table.

\- Hé qu'est ce que... ! Commençait à dire Spike quand Bumblebee le prend

\- Chut ! Le coupe Bumblebee en chuchotant. Je vais vous aidez à allez voir si vos pères vont bien, mais vous restez près de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu nous aide ? Demande Betty à voix basse

\- Parce que c'est le devoir d'un Autobot d'aider les plus faibles en difficulté ! Répondit-il en souriant

Après les avoir descendus de la table Bumblebee se dirigeait vers la sortie avec Spike, Betty et Glit. Une fois dehors il se transforma en petit voiture jaune et attendait que les jeunes humains montent, Glit lui a dit qu'elle reste avec Wheeljack par sécurité avant de retourner dans le vaisseau quand Bumblebee part à toute vitesse.

* * *

Sur la route pour la central, Optimus savait que les Decepticons en voyant Windblade se prépareraient à les recevoir, mais Prowl avait un plan.

Au dessus de la central, Windblade fessait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour continuer à esquiver les tirs de Skywarp et Starscream qui la poursuivait. Mais Megatron décide de mettre fin à cette bataille aérienne en tirant sur Windblade pour la déstabiliser et permettre à Skywarp de se téléporter devant elle et lui tirer de plein fouet. Windblade en tombant arrive à se transformer en mode bipède et ralentir sa chute, même si elle atterrissait lourdement.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se relever Breakdown l'attrapait par le bras et la souleva brusquement en pointant son canon devant elle.

D'un coup Optimus arrive avec Ironhide, Cliffjumper et Ratchet en se retransformant en mode robot et tirant sur les Decepticons, sauf Ironhide qui a foncé sur Breakdown pour le frapper au visage et libérer Windblade.

\- Windblade ça va ? Demande t-il

\- Oui, je m'occupe de Skywarp et Starscream. Répondit-elle avant de s'envoler pour affronter les deux seeker

\- Optimus tu croie vraiment pourvoir réussir à tous nous vaincre avec ta petite armée ? Dit Megatron en affrontant Optimus

\- Ne prend pas mes amies pour des incapables ! Répondit-il

Megatron se retourne en entendant Knockout criait de douleur, il venait de recevoir un tir venant de Sunstreaker, qui a fait le tour avec Sideswipe, Prowl et Jazz pour les attaquer par surprise.

\- Saleté d'Autobot ! Je vais t'apprendre à pas toucher à ma carrosserie. Crie de rage Knockout

\- T'es juste jaloux de la beauté de ma carrosserie, car la tienne commence à rouiller avec le temps ! Réplique Sunstreaker en rigolant

Knockout fonce sur Sunstreaker, fou de rage, en changent sa main droite en scie circulaire, mais Sideswipe était là pour aider son frère. Prowl était partit aider Optimus à affronter Megatron, Ratchet lui prêter main forte à Ironhide et Jazz s'occupait de Barricade.

Les Autobots et Decepticons étaient tous occupés par le combat qu'ils ont pas vue les policer et les journalistes qui se regroupaient un peu plus loin de la centrale et les regardaient surprit, inquiet et très curieux, surtout les journalistes.

* * *

Sur la route Bumblebee roulait très vite, mais un moment il a du s'arrêtait en voyant devant une route barrée par la police.

\- Zut, que fait ton maintenant ? Demande Bumblebee

\- Je connais une autre route, ça nous fait faire un petit détour, mais il faut aller trouver mon père. Dit Spike

\- J'espère que ce chemin sera pas barré et je m'inquiète aussi pour mon père, car j'arrive pas à le joindre sur son téléphone. Dit Betty inquiète

Bumblebee fait marche arrière et fonce en laissant Spike le guider vers l'autre chemin.

* * *

Dans la centrale Sparkplug a vue qu'un de ses collègues de travaille fessait signe discrètement aux autres qu'il avait réussi à appeler les secours. Même si ça le soulager, il s'inquiétait des bruits de combat fait dehors, encore plus pour son fils et ça nièce. John aussi était inquiet, mais il le montrait moins que son beau frère pour pas paraître faible devant les Decepticons qui les retenaient.

\- Frenzy, Rumble, emmener les deux humains dehors ! Dit d'un coup Soundwave. Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, surveiller les lieux !

Soundwave fait sortir de son châssis trois autres cassecticons, un félin qui ressemble à Glit, mais couleur noir et deux oiseaux de métal l'un avait les ailes rouge, l'autre les avait jaunes. Frenzy et Rumble obéissent sans hésiter et force Sparkplug et John à aller dehors, Soundwave les suis laissant seul les employées de la centrale seul avec ses trois cassecticons.

* * *

Devant la centrale, la bataille s'arrête d'un coup quand Soundwave tir en l'air pour montrer les deux otages que Frenzy et Rumble tenaient fermement et pointaient leur petit canon laser sur eux. Les Decepticons profitèrent du moment d'inattention des Autobots pour les attaquer et les regrouper. Megatron a pris dans ses mains Sparkplug et John bien fermement et les montres à Optimus avec un sourire sadique.

\- Megatron laisse ces humains ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec notre guerre. Dit Optimus

\- Ta pitié te perdra Optimus ! Ils n'ont peut être rien à voir, mais leur planète est une mine d'énergie naturelle. Dit Megatron en rigolant. Ne t'en fais pas, une fois que tu seras mort Cybertron sera entre de bonne mains !

Tout les Decepticons présent pointaient leur pistolet ou canon laser sur eux, sauf Soundwave qui restait près de l'entrée de la centrale et Megatron qui tenait les deux humains. Ils se préparaient à tirer quand une petite silhouette jaune glisse au sol, a percutait les pieds de Megatron qui tombe lourdement sur le petit robot jaune et lâche Sparkplug et John au sol.

Quand ceux-ci ce sont sentit libérés, ils ce sont relevaient et courue loin des robots géants, quand ils entendent Spike et Betty qui les appelèrent un peu plus loin de la base, ils changèrent de direction et foncèrent vers eux.

Les Decepticons et Autobots reste encore surprit par ce qu'il vient de se passer, en se relevant Megatron dévoile Bumblebee qui était encore étourdit par le choque.

\- Scout de malheur ! Dit Megatron énervé en attrapant Bumblebee par l'épaule et pointant son canon sur sa tête

\- Non ! Crie Optimus inquiet

Optimus et les autres allaient reprendre le combat quand tout le monde se stoppèrent net en voyant un inconnu de dernière minute sortir de nulle part.

\- Vous commencez bien votre première journée sur terre vous ! Dit une voix masculine en rigolant

Megatron en se retournant voit, surprit, un merch adulte, à peut près de la taille d'un cybertronien normal, comme Ironhide, son armure était de couleur bleu foncé, un casque semblable à celle de Prowl, excepté ses sortent de corne sur le front qui sont à l'envers, un châssis carrée pas très long comme Hound avec une cicatrice sur le côté droit recouvert par le symbole des Autobots et les optiques bleu.

Megatron n'a pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose que le merch inconnu la frappait de plein face, Ironhide a profitait de ce moment pour récupérer Bumblebee, Optimus et les autres ont profitaient du moment d'inattention venant des Decepticons pour reprendre le combat à leur avantage.

\- Toi ! Cria Megatron de rage au merch inconnue. Malgré ton changement de couleur je te reconnais bien Phantom War !

\- Appelle moi maintenant, Geekpower ! Dit-il avant de refrapper Megatron

Megatron arrivait à parer les prochains coup venant de Geekpower, mais remarque qu'ils étaient entrain de perdre, il ordonne donc à Soundwave de récupérer toute l'énergie qu'ils ont récolté et battent en retraite.

Cliffjumper allait les poursuivre, mais fut arrêter par Geekpower qui leur demande de retourner à leur vaisseau avec lui, Bumblebee à récupéré au passage Spkie, Betty, Sparkplug et John et ils sont tous partit avant que les journalistes et la police se rapproche. Sur le chemin Spike et Betty ont racontaient toute leur mésaventure à leurs pères qui étaient extrêmement soulagé de les revoir.

* * *

Dans la base Ironhide était entrain de gronder Bumblebee, pendant que les autres s'entretenaient avec Geekpower.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, c'est vraiment toi Phantom war ? Demande Jazz très surpris

\- Hé oui ! Mais maintenant je m'appelle Geekpower et je suis très heureux de vous avoir enfin retrouvé depuis votre disparition. Vous aviez étaient très dur à retrouver ! Dit-il soulagé

\- Je me doutais que Ultra Magnus allait réagir si ils nous arrivaient quelque chose. Remarque Optimus

\- Ça m'étonne pas que t'es eu des difficultés à nous retrouver vue l'état du vaisseau et Teletraan-1 a était débranché pendant pendant le scratch du vaisseau vue la base de donnée. Dit Wheeljack. Ta pas pu recontacter cybertron ?

\- J'ai était contrains de détruire mon vaisseau après mettre réveillé, en plus il était trop abîmé et la technologie terrienne n'est pas encore assez développé pour ça.

Optimus se tourne vers Spike et Betty qui parlaient encore avec leurs pères.

\- Merci de nous avoir réactivé, malgré les Decepticons ! Jazz va vous ramenez chez vous et ont fera tout notre possible pour protéger votre planète. Dit Optimus en s'agenouillant pour mieux voir Spike et sa famille

\- Quoi vous croyez vraiment qu'ont va en rester là ! Dit John énervé. Désolé, mais moi je reste pour vous aider, car de un j'ai une dette envers vous pour nous avoir sauvé la vie et de deux je resterais pas sans agir alors qu'un robot géant dictateur veut conquérir notre planète !

\- Oui. Dit Spike. Laissez nous vous aidez en tant qu'amis !

\- D'autant plus qu'ont connais mieux la région que vous. Rajoute Sparkplug avec un sourire amicale

\- Spike, je vient d'y penser. Tu sais où est ta mini télé ? Demande Betty d'un coup

\- Je te conseil de dire oui Optimus ! Dit Geekpower. J'ai assez d'amie humain pour te dire que, malgré leurs défauts, ils savent être plus malin qu'ont le pense et bien aider en retour ceux qui les aident. D'allier j'espère que William s'en sort avec les journalistes et Ondine ? Je vous les présenterez !

Optimus réfléchit un instant avant d'accepter l'offre et Spike s'en allât annoncer la nouvelle à Bumblebee après que Ironhide l'ai libéré.

\- Quelqu'un à entendus ma question ? Demande Betty énervé

\- Et si tu nous racontaient un peu plus en détail ce qui t'es arrivé ici pour que tu change autant Geekpower. Demande Ratchet curieux

\- Ceci est une longue histoire. Histoire que vous pouvez retrouvez dans la fanfiction "Geekpower" écrit par Lumina-lunadou et "The sons of Cybertron" écrit par Crumbleb si vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi !

Ce dernier paragraphe est de la publicité gratuite oui, mais assumé ! XD

* * *

Prochainement : Les Decepticons ne perde pas de temps pour partir récolter plus d'énergie, mais ils retrouvent une vielle connaissance de Starscream qui semble avoir oublié la guerre. Les Autobots parviendrons t-il à le sauver de la fourberie de Starscream ?

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous auras plus, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir en commentaire.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et si j'ai pas décrit plus en détail les modes de véhicule de Autobots et Decepticons, c'est pour éviter que le chapitre soit trop long et parce que je connais pas les noms ^^; mais ce sont les même que dans la G1, un peu plus moderne si vous voulez, sauf que Megatron se transforme pas en petit pistolet et ceux qui se transforme en voiture ne savent pas voler comme dans le dessin animée G1, ont reste un peu réaliste XD


	4. Chapitre 4: Amitié glacé

4 - Amitié glacé.

Devant le vaisseau écrasé des Autobots, qui est maintenant devenus leur base sur Terre, Optimus Prime et Ironhide étaient entrain de parler des événements récent pendant que le soleil ce coucher. Cliffjumper, en sortant de la base pour allait les voir, aperçoit en haut d'une petite montagne, face au soleil couchant, une grande silhouette menaçante.

\- Attention ! Crie t-il. Un Decepticon !

Et sans laisser le temps à Optimus et Ironhide de réagir, il a tirait sur la silhouette menaçante avec son blaster et des gros rocher tombèrent sur le leader des Autobots et le maître d'arme. Par chance Ironhide a attrapé juste à temps Optimus pour qu'ils évitent de se faire écraser, quand l'avalanche de rocher eu finis Ironhide c'est levé, furieux, pour frapper la tête de Cliffjumper.

\- Idiot ! Crie t-il de colère. C'était pas un Decepticons, mais un rocher ! Ta faillit nous ensevelir toi.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit Cliffjumper honteux de son erreur

\- Du calme Ironhide ! Dit Optimus d'un ton calme. Le soleil étant face à nous, il est normale qu'il est confondus et puis cette planète est plus paisible, par rapport à Cybertron où ont est toujours sur nos garde. Laisse le temps aux autres de s'adapter à ce nouvelle environnement.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour baiser notre garde et faire des erreurs aussi grossier ! Nous sommes toujours en guerre je te le rappelle ! Répliqua Ironhide toujours furieux avant de rentrer dans la base

Optimus soupirait face à la réponse de son amis et il savait qu'il n'avait pas tord. Cliffjumper avait toujours honte de sa bêtise, voyant ça le leader réconforte le minibot rouge tout en rejoignant avec lui les autres dans la base.

* * *

Quelque part, dans les profondeurs de la mer, les Decepticons étaient dans leur vaisseau recouvert de mousse, d'algue et de corail à l'extérieur, mais par chance l'intérieur à était épargné grâce à la sécurité automatique, malgré les fissures et appareil cassé. Le niveau d'énergie du vaisseau lui était à un seuil critique, ce qui fait que les Decepticons ont du utiliser tout l'energon qu'ils ont récoltaient.

\- Il va falloir qu'ont aille récolter plus d'energon et construire un nouveau vaisseau. Remarque Megatron en soupirant. Mais en attendent ça restera notre base provisoire ici. Soundwave a tu trouvé un lieux pour récolter suffisamment d'energon ?

\- Oui, seigneur Megatron. J'ai repéré un signal d'energon assez important dans le nord de cette planète. Répondit Soundwave d'une voix toujours neutre

\- Parfais ! Knockout tu reste avec Breakdown pour commencer à réparer la base et tente de recontacter Cybertron. Les autres avec moi ! Dit Megatron avec autorité

\- Devrions pas plutôt attaquer les Autobots pendant qu'ils sont faible, malgré ce drôle de merch qui les a rejoint, comme ça ont sera tranquille pour conquérir cette planète ! Réplique Starscream

\- Idiot ! Dit Megatron en frappant Starscream. Attaquer les Autobots pour nous affaiblir encore plus ! Surtout que je connais le merch qui les a rejoint et il est pas à sous-estimer. Nous devons nous renforcer avant d'attaquer.

Megatron et les autres Decepticons commence à quitter la base, sauf Knockout et Breakdown, laissant Starscream râler dans son coin avant qu'il les rejoignent.

\- Si seulement j'avais un allié puissant sur qui je pourrais compter ! Murmure Starscream énervé. Comme mon vieil amis d'avant !

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever, Wheeljack était partie se reposer pendant que Ratchet l'avait remplacé sur les réparations, en le menacent, avec l'aide de Bumblebee qui était toujours punis et Optimus écoutait avec les autres Sparkplug et John leur parler de la Terre. Spike et Betty étaient toujours entrain de dormir dans la base, ils avaient passé la nuit ici avec leurs père, et Geekpower était partit chercher des amis à lui.

Glit c'est mise à grogner en voyant un humain sur une moto rentrer dans la base, mais elle se détendis un peu en voyant Geekpower arrivé juste après lui en mode voiture avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme de 28 ans qui descendait de sa moto était grand, a la peau noir, les cheveux noir un peu long et lisse, bien coiffé avec une mèche à l'avant de son œil gauche et les yeux couleur noisette. Il portait un uniforme qui fait un peu shérif, une chemise à carreau bleu et blanc avec une veste marron sans manche, un jean bleu foncé, des basket noir, une ceinture ou il peut y ranger son pistolet, des gants en cuir noir et il à mit un chapeau de cow-boy marron sur sa tête.

Une jeune femme de 23 ans, à la peau blanc pâle avec quelques tâches rousseur, les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux bien roux et lisse coiffé en carré dégradé avec deux petite barète verte accroché sur le côté droit de sa coiffure, descendait de Geekpower. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec un short noir, une ceinture verte et noir par dessus sa chemise et des bottes en cuir noir.

Spike et Betty se réveillèrent en entendant Geekpower se transformer en mode bipède et regardent surprit la jeune femme rousse.

\- Les gars voici mes amies l'agent William Fowler et la futur grande chanteuse Ondine Seadragon ! Dit Geekpower joviale

\- N'exagère pas Geek. Lui répond Ondine en rigolant

Optimus s'approche de l'agent Fowler avec un sourire amical voyant que les deux amies humains de Geekpower ne les grainaient pas, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient habituaient.

\- Geekpower ma dit que c'est grâce à vous qu'ils y a pas eu plus d'humains dans les lieux de l'attaque Decepticons. Dit le leader des Autobots

\- C'est rien ! Répondit William en rigolant. Par contre ont a du trouver une sacrée histoire pour les médias, donc j'espère que vos ennemis vont être plus discret.

\- La discrétion, ils connaissent ça les Decepticons ? Dit Sideswipe en rigolant avec son frère

\- Quoi qu'ils en soit, pour avoir protégé notre planète, vous avez le soutien de l'armé Américaine. Dit William un peu plus sérieux. Et ont est près à vous fournir du matériel et de l'énergie que vous pourrez convertir en energon, comme dit Geek, mais en échange vous devez empêcher ces Decepticons de voler toute les ressources de notre planète.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part. Répondit Optimus en souriant. Vous pouvez compter sur nous pour empêcher les Decepticons de vous nuire.

\- Et un peu d'aide sera pas de refus ! Répliqua Ratchet en râlant un peu sur Teletraan-1

La dernière phrase du médecin fit rigoler tout le monde quand tout d'un coup l'alarme retentit et Ratchet dit que Teletraan-1 a détecté une activité Decepticons dans le pôle nord de la planète.

\- Super et comment ont y va ? Râla Sunstreaker

\- J'ai beaucoup d'amis humain qui peuvent nous dépanner un avion ! Répondit Geekpower avec un clin d'œil. Par contre il faudra emmener William avec nous, mais vous en faite pas pour lui, il sait se défendre.

\- Très bien pour cette mission Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Geekpower vous m'accompagnaient et toi aussi Bumblebee, malgré ta punissions Windblade doit se reposer de sa blessure. Dit Optimus. Les autres vous rester pour vous occuper de la base et Wheeljack nous guidera comme la dernière fois grâce à Teletraan-1.

Pendant que l'équipe se préparaient en attendant leurs moyen de transport, Ratchet est partit réveiller Wheeljack pour le prévenir de ce qui ce passe et Spike et Betty ont décidaient de venir avec eux, car John et Sparkplug ont étaient rappelaient pour leurs travaillent. Windblade aurait bien aimé venir, mais elle savait que cette ordre venait de Ratchet et elle avait en effet mal sur son torse du au tir de Skywarp. Sunstreaker lui ne se plaignait pas de ne pas aller en mission contrairement à son frère Sideswipe, car il devait avoir prévu autre chose et Glit sirotée tranquillement de l'energon discrètement. Quand à Ondine, elle était entrain de donner quelques conseilles à Geekpower pour pas qu'il se gèle les boulons.

Quand un grand avion, capable de transporter les Autobots en mode véhicule, arrive, Wheeljack, c'était replacé devant Teletraan-1 l'air dessus de pas participer à la mission et Ratchet avait remarqué ça. Il c'est dirigé vers Optimus tout en montant en mode véhicule avec les autres dans l'avion.

\- Il faudra qu'ont choisisse quelqu'un pour le soutient et guide dans la base, car Wheeljack ne voudra occuper tout le temps ce poste, même si il a des qualités d'inventeur ça reste un Wrecker. Dit Ratchet d'un air sérieux

\- Oui j'ai remarqué aussi Ratchet ! Répondit Optimus en soupirant. Je pensais pas qu'ont auraient pas besoin d'un membre du soutient dans la base pour cette mission, ils sont peu nombreux dans cette section.

\- Au pire si ta besoin d'un médecin sur le terrain tu peut prendre Glit, comme ça moi je remplace Wheeljack. Même si c'est une cassecticons, elle a plusieurs fois montré qu'elle était une excellente soigneuse sur le champ de bataille.

\- Je pense que ça risque de finir comme ça, même si je suis pas trop pour la renvoyer sur le terrain sachant que Soundwave fait partit des soldats que Megatron a choisit pour son équipe.

* * *

Dans le désert de gel et de neige du pôle nord, les Decepticons étaient déjà entrain de rechercher de l'energon qu'était enfouis sous la glace d'une grotte. Megatron et Soundwave étaient entrain de superviser les opérations dehors, pendant que Rumble, le cassection violet, creusé en frappant la glace avec ses bras transformés en marteaux et les autres déblayer la glace dans la grotte ou installaient le matérielle pour récolter l'energon.

\- J'espère que cette ressource d'énergie vaudra le coup ! Dit Megatron impatient. Plus ont récoltera assez vite toute les ressources de cette planète, plus vite ont rentrera sur Cybertron.

\- Hé minus ! Cria Skywarp à Rumble en le narguant dans la grotte. Tu pourrais pas aller plus vite, à moins que t'es bras soient trop petit pour détruire quelque chose d'aussi facile ?

\- Si c'est facile, pourquoi tu vient pas détruire la glace à ma place ? Râla Rumble en frappant de plus en plus fort énervé contre le seeker

Rumble frappait si fort que le mur de glace, qu'était devant lui, commençait à s'effondrer, menacent de l'engloutir et fessant trembler la grotte. Il a courut vers Skywarp qui perdis l'équilibre et tomba quand une vague de neige glacé le frappât, par chance pour Rumble, il c'était assez éloigné pour éviter d'être ensevelit. Entendant le vacarme, à l'intérieur de la grotte, Starscream s'y rendis pour voir Skywarp entrain de râler car il est recouvert de neige et Rumble qui se moquait de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demande Starscream énervé en s'avançant dans la grotte. Je vous rappelle qu'ont a encore beaucoup de travaille à faire et ont est pas là pour s'amuser ou se repo...

Starscream laissa sa phrase en suspend, en regardent le fond de la grotte, il était ébahit comme si il avait vue un fantôme, laissant Skywarp et Rumble dans l'incompréhension de ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demande Megatron qui venait d'arrivé

N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de Starscream, Megatron c'était rapproché pour découvrir un cybertronien prisonnier dans la glace. Il était immense, aussi grand que Megatron et Optimus Prime, ont voyait sur son dos des ailes et comme un gros jet pack rouge, son armure était de couleur principalement blanche avec quelque trait rouge sur son corps et ses ailes et du bleu sur son casque.

\- Ce merch, c'est Skyfire ! Dit Megatron tout aussi surprit que Starscream. Il a du être envoyé en même temps que Phantom War pour rechercher l'équipe d'Optimus.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a passé dans la glace, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit en bonne état. Remarque Skywarp

Starscream esquisse un sourire mauvais indiquant qu'il avait une idée en tête.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Decepticons avaient sortie Skyfire de sa prison de glace et Soundwave, avec Thundercraker, étaient entrain de le réparer sur une table d'opération qu'ils ont installé vite fait. Thundercraker informa que la carte mémoire de Skyfire avait quelques défaut à cause du gel et qu'il est possible qu'il est des troues de mémoire. Starscream continuait de regarder Skyfire intrigué, ce qui agaçait un peu Megatron.

\- Skyfire est un merch qui a du potentiel en tant que guerrier, mais il a fallut qu'il soit un scientifique à la cause des Autobots. Dit Megatron. Pourquoi t'intéresse tu autant à lui Starscream ?

\- Une vieille connaissance ! Dit Starscream d'un air neutre. Laissez moi un peu seul avec lui seigneur Megatron et je vous promet qu'il rejoindra nos rangs.

Megatron s'en allât, intrigué, pour laisser Starscream un peu seul avec Skyfire quand Soudwave et Thundercraker eurent finis de le réparer et réanimer un peu son spark, mais le seeker savais que son chef n'était pas loin pour l'observer. Skyfire se réactivait lentement, dévoilant ses optiques bleu, et regardait autour de lui l'air perdus jusqu'à ce que son regard c'est posé sur Starscream.

\- Starscream ! C'est bien toi ? Demande Skyfire en se levant lentement

\- Du calme mon amis ! Dit Starscream avec une sympathie rare chez lui. Tu vient d'être décongelé Skyfire.

\- Comment ça décongelé ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelle Skyfire ? Demande le grand seeker de plus en plus perdus

\- Excuse moi Jetfire ! Se rattrape Starscream. C'est juste pris l'habitude du nom que ton donné ses maudits Autobots après t'avoir kidnappé et trafiqué ta mémoire pour se servir de toi pendant la guerre !

\- Quoi !? Il y a eu une guerre ? Demande t-il choqué

\- Oui et cette guerre continue toujours ! Au point que notre planète Cybertron est entrain de se mourir, nous somme donc partis chercher des nouvelles sources d'énergie sur cette planète appelé la Terre, mais les Autobots nous ont suivit, car ils convoitent l'énergie que nous voulons utiliser pour restaurer notre planète et la garder pour eux même .

\- C'est horrible ! Mais je suis content que tu mes sauvé Starscream. Dit Jetfire en souriant

\- Content de voir de belle retrouvaille, mais l'heure n'est pas à la fête ici. Dit Megatron, qu'était revenus, en s'approchant de Jetfire. Je suis Megatron, le chef des Decepticons et je voudrais que tu rejoigne mon équipe pour vaincre les Autobots et récupérer Cybertron !

Jetfire regarda un peu bizarrement Megatron avant de retourner son regard vers Starscream, il voyait que la présence du chef des Decepticons l'agacé, mais il avait aussi vue que son vieil amis avait le symbole des Decepticons sur lui et il avait confiance en Starscream. Jetfire a donc accepté la proposition de Megatron en retirant le symbole Autobot qu'était sur son torse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'avion qui transportait les Autobots, atterri plus loin du lieux où se trouvaient les Decepticons. William portait des vêtements plus chaud, pour ce protéger du froids, semblable à ceux que porte les habitant du grand nord, comme ceux qu'il avait donné à Spike et Betty et il remercia une dernière fois son amis pilote avec Geekpower avant que l'avion redécolle quand tout les Autobots son descendus.

\- Spike et Betty vous restez près de nous surtout ! Dit Geekpower d'un air peu sérieux. Je veut pas que vous soyez blessé et que vos pères veulent notre déconnexion.

\- J'aime le nouveau Phantom war ! Dit Jazz en rigolant à Prowl qui lui était toujours intrigué par l'histoire de Geekpower

Wheeljack a donné, depuis la base, les coordonnées de ou se trouvaient les Decepticons et l'équipe d'Optimus s'y dirige pas trop vite en mode véhicule pour pas se faire repérer. Spike et Betty étaient monté dans Bumblebee, car ils osez pas encore trop monter dans les autres et William était avec Geekpower.

Arrivant près des Decepticons, Ironhide propose de les attaquer en les encerclant par deux petits groupe séparé. Optimus S'occupe du premier groupe qui attaqueraient à gauche avec Jazz, Prowl et Cliffjumper et le second groupe dirigé par Ironhide attaqueraient à droite avec Ratchet, Bumblebee et Geekpower.

\- Et nous ont fait quoi ? Demande Spike un peu existé de passer à l'action

\- Vous restez avec moi en soutient ! Répondit William avec autorité. De toute façon vous restez des civils sous ma protection et plus vous serez loin de la bataille moins vous nous gênerez.

Betty voulait répliquer, mais Geekpower l'en a empêché en lui expliquant qu'il ne disait pas ça méchamment, mais fessait juste que son boulot en les protégeant. Betty resta tout de même frustré avec Spike.

* * *

En même temps, chez les Decepticons, Starscream était entrain parler avec Skyfire, renommé Jetfire, dans une grotte de glace bien à l'abri des regard indiscret.

\- Enfin grâce à toi Jetfire je deviendrais le leader des Decepticons et tu sera mon commandant ! Dit Starscream avec enthousiasme

\- Désolé Starscream, mais je ne voit pas l'intérêt à ce que tu devienne le chef des Decepticons à la place de l'autre... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Demande Jetfire un peu perdus

\- Megatron, tu ma pas écouté au début ? Réplique Starscream énervé. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était un leader qui prenait de mauvaise décision, c'est à cause de lui que tu a était enlevé par les Autobots et il nous fait tellement traîner avec des missions, sans intérêt, que quand ont reviendra Cybertron ne sera plus là !

\- Désolé ! Désolé Starscream ! Dit-il un peu honteux. Je croit que ma carte mémoire est encore défectueuse à cause du gel.

\- Hé ben dégel toi vite idiot ! J'ai besoin de toi au meilleur de ta forme pour m'aider.

\- C'est vrai Starscream ?

\- Heu... Oui, mais prend pas ça pour un prétexte disant que je peut pas m'en sortir sans toi !

Starscream sortit de la grotte en soupirant avec Jetfire qui le suivait tout content sachant que son vieil amis était pas doué pour les compliment.

* * *

Du côté de l'équipe dirigé par Ironhide, l'équipe se cache derrière un gros tas de neige fait par les Decepticons en attendent le signal de l'équipe d'Optimus, mais Geekpower apercevait au loin une silhouette familière et décide de s'approcher d'elle discrètement. Bumblebee voit que Geekpower s'éloignait du groupe et décida de le suivre pour pas faire trop de bruit.

En s'approchant de la silhouette Geekpower reconnue avec joie et soulagement Skyfire qui étaient tout seul, comme si il montait la garde. Comme il n'y avait pas de Decepticon dans le coin Geekpower sortit de sa cachette.

\- Skyfire ! Dit Geekpower d'un ton joyeux. Que je suis content de voir que tu est vivant !

Jetfire se retourne surprit par Geekpower, celui-ci ce fige en voyant sur son torse le symbole des Decepticons, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de répliquer que Jetfire lui tire dessus le fessant s'évanouir. Les Decepticons entendant le tir s'approche de Jetfire et Bumblebee, toujours caché prévient, légèrement paniqué, immédiatement les autres par comm lien.

\- Hé ben ça c'est une surprise ! Dit Megatron en voyant Geekpower. Je pensais pas que les Autobots réagiraient si vite à nos intervention, vue leur situation. Bien joué Jetfire ! Cet Autobots connaît très bien cette planète, il a donc des informations qui nous seront très utile. Skywarp ! Emmène le à la base pour commencer à l'interroger, Starscream et Jetfire explorer la zone de haut pour trouver les autres Autobots !

Sur ses ordres Starscream et Jetfire se transforme en avion, Jetfire ayant un mode de transformation plus massif que les seeker et s'envolèrent. Au moment ou Skywarp prend Geekpower pour l'emmener, Optimus ordonne aux Autobots d'attaquer en surprennent les Decepticons, Jazz s'en allait sauver Geekpower, mais Skywarp se téléportât juste devant lui avec Geek et les minicons envoyé par Soundwave en profitèrent pour attaquer Jazz. Même si les Decepticons étaient inférieur en nombre ils se battaient férocement contre les Autobots.

* * *

Dans les air Starscream explorer la zone comme si il n'entendait pas la bataille, ce qui inquiétât Jetfire, même si il savait que son amis voulait la chute de Megatron, il ne pouvait pas penser qu'il laisserait les autres se faire tuer.

Jetfire allait lui parler quand il vit trois humains, pas très loin du champ de bataille, entrain de regard le combat d'un air anxieux.

\- Regarde Starscream ! Est ce que ce sont des habitants de cette planète ? Demande Jetfire intrigué

\- Hein !? Demande Starscream en s'arrêtant et voyant les humains. Ha eux ! Oui ce sont des humains.

\- Que c'est intéressant ! J'ai jamais vue d'espèce comme eux.

\- Oui, mais ils sont de mèche avec les Autobots !

Starscream se transforme en mode bipède, toujours dans le ciel, en planant avec les jet qui sont à ses pieds et tire sur les humains, William entend le tir de Starscream et arrive à pousser Betty et Spike juste à temps. Jetfire se transforme lui aussi en plein vol et regarde son amis avec horreur.

\- Par primus ! Starscream que fait tu ? Crie Jetfire de colère

\- J'élimine mes ennemis ! Répondit Starscream d'un ton innocent

\- Non ! Ont est des scientifiques pas des tueur. Le Starscream que je connais ne ferait jamais fait ça !

\- Dans ce cas tu me connais pas assez pour un soit disant amis !

\- Non je suis sur de ce que je dit ! Tu a changé et pas en bien !

\- Peut m'importe en quoi j'ai changé ! Je vais donner à Cybertron le roi qu'il mérite !

Starscream retira sur les humains, mais Jetfire les a attrapé juste à temps pour les mettre à l'abri.

\- Puis ce que c'est comme ça, je vais être l'ami que tu mérite en arrêtant ta folie ! Cria Jetfire en enlevant le symbole Decepticons sur son torse

Starscream tira de rage sur son ancien amis, celui-ci esquiva les coups en protégeant les humains. Starscream s'arrêta tout d'un coup quand il entendit Megatron ordonner par comm lien de battre en retraite, le seeker se transforma pour rejoindre les siens vite fait.

\- Starscream qu'est tu devenus ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veut ? Qu'à tu fait à l'ancien Starscream ? Starscream ! Cria Jetfire au désespoir

Starscream avait entendus ses dernière paroles, mais préférât les ignorer, il avait autre chose à faire que d'être tourmenter par les paroles venant d'un ex amis.

Les Autobots rejoignirent Jetfire, qui était avec leurs amis humain, complètement perdus. Jazz avait était gravement blessé au bras droit et Ironhide avait aussi une blessure sur sa jambe gauche et était soutenus par Bumblebee. Ils regardèrent tous Jetfire surprit, sauf Cliffjumper qui le regardait avec méfiance.

\- Je ne sais plus à qui je dois faire confiance ? Dit Jetfire anéantit devant Optimus Prime

\- Skyfire que c'est-il passé ? Demande calmement Optimus

\- Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi ont m'appelle Skyfire ? Pourquoi Starscream est-il devenus comme ça !? Et que signifie cette guerre ?

\- Je croit que c'est ta carte mémoire qui est défectueuse ! Dit Ratchet en analysant Jetfire avec ses outils de poche. Ont te ramène à la base et t'expliquera tout en chemin.

\- Quoi !? Et Geekpower alors ? Il faut aller le sauver ! Répliqua William

\- Et c'est ce qu'ont va faire ! Dit Optimus pour rassurer William. Mais j'ai besoin de tout mes soldats disponible pour ça.

Wiiliam a acquiescé et rappela l'avion avec son téléphone portable pour rentrer à la base Autobots avec les autres.

* * *

De retour à la base Autobots, Wheeljack avait déjà prévenu les autres de ce qui c'était passé grâce à Teletraan-1, Glit était déjà entrain de regarder si Windblade pouvait repartir au combat et les jumeaux avaient hâte de passer à l'action.

\- Je vient avec vous ! Dit soudainement Ondine inquiète. Geekpower est mon amis et je veut aller le sauver.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas te battre Ondine ! Répliqua William.

\- Du calme vous deux ! Dit calmement Optimus. Si ont veut sauver notre amis il nous faut d'abord un plan d'attaque.

\- L'ennuie c'est qu'ont risque d'être en infériorité, la blessure de Jazz est trop grave ! Dit Ratchet inquiet. Windblade et Ironhide peuvent venir, mais c'est risqué pour eux et il nous faut quelqu'un pour nous guider dans la base !

\- Ont peut dire qu'ont arrive juste à temps ! Dit soudainement une voix masculine grave

Tout le monde dans la base se retourne surprit de voir à l'entré de la base Ultra Magnus.

* * *

Prochainement : Geekpower a était enlevé par les decepticons et Megatron compte bien lui réclamer des informations sur la Terre. L'équipe d'Optimus et d'Ultra Magnus doivent se dépêcher pour le sauver avant qu'un certain merch décide de passer à l'action.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous auras plus, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir en commentaire et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.


	5. Chapitre 5: Comme un air de famille

5 – Comme un air de famille.

Dans la base sous-marine des Decepticons, Geekpower c'était lentement réactivé, il avait vite remarqué qu'il était allongé et ligoté, au niveau des poignet et des chevilles, sur une table d'opération.

\- Te voilà enfin réactivé ! Dit Knockout, qui était juste à côté de lui, avec enthousiasme. Ont va pouvoir passer a l'interrogatoire !

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? J'ai même pas le droit de savoir ce que vous avez fait à Skyfire pour qu'il m'attaque ? Répondit Geekpower avec une légère pointe d'humour

\- Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, donc je ne peut te répondre et même si c'était le cas je ne te répondrais pas ! Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. Dit Knockout en rigolant

Le médecin Decepticon avait rentré sa main droite, dans son bras, pour la remplacer par une scie circulaire assez menaçante.

\- Aller, tu va tout me dire sur cette planète et où se trouve les grandes source d'énergie ? Demande Knockout l'air menaçant

\- Super ! Une interrogation pîle au moment où j'ai pas révisé. Répondit Geekpower d'un ton sarcastique

\- Tu va pas longtemps rigoler toi ! Dit Knockout agacé par son prisonnier et approchant dangereusement la scie circulaire de Geekpower

* * *

A l'entrée de la base Autobots ce tenais fièrement Ultra Magnus qui regardait les humains l'air intrigué.

\- Ultra Magnus ! Quel plaisir de te revoir mon amis. Dit Optimus Prime en allant à ça rencontre

\- Moi je suis surtout content de vous savoir sain et sauf. Répondit Ultra Magnus d'un air chaleureux. Et je ne suis pas venus seul comme tu dois t'en douter.

\- Prowl ! Crièrent deux jeunes merch qui ont fonçaient vers Prowl

Les deux jeunes merch ressemblèrent énormément à Prowl, mais l'un d'eux était un peu plus petit que Prowl avec une armure de couleur noir, rouge, blanc et un peu gris, son casque était gris et rouge. L'autre fessait la même taille que Prowl avec une armure de couleur principalement bleu avec du rouge, du blanc et un peu noir, son casque était bleu et jaune. Ils enlacèrent s'en hésiter le tacticien, Prowl, qui est à la fois surprit et content de les voir.

\- Smokescreen, Bluestreak, quel joie de vous revoir ! Dit Prowl avec une affection rare venant de lui

Deux autre merchs connus, un minibot grand comme Cliffjumper à l'amure jaune foncé au châssis, les bras et jambe vert kaki et gris comme le casque arrondit sur sa tête et une fembot un peu plus petite et fine que Windblade avec une armure rose clair et blanche arrivaient à côté d'Ultra Magnus.

\- Mirage, Perceptor, Brawn et Arcee ! Dit Cliffjumper surprit

\- Quel soulagement de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! Dit Mirage en s'approchant de Cliffjumper

Skyfire était resté en arrière, l'air perdus, avec les nouveaux arrivent et Ultra Magnus l'avait remarqué. Quand il c'était approché du grand seeker blanc pour lui parler, celui-ci a légèrement reculé laissant Magnus encore plus intrigué, Optimus lui raconte alors tout ce qui c'est passé depuis leur réactivation.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des petites créatures organique vous sauverez ! Dit Ultra Magnus tout en écoutant l'histoire avec les autres. C'est vraiment pas de chance que Megatron est survécus lui aussi !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs comment va Cybertron ? Demande Optimus

\- Après votre départ la situation est devenus stable là-bas, mais nous avons comme même eux de dure combat à mener contre Shockwave. J'ai emmené les survivant sur une planète voisine, mais nos ressources d'energon deviennent faible. Répondit Magnus en soupirant.

\- Par chance un jour nous avons reçus un message de Phantom War qui nous a envoyé les coordonnées de cette planète. Dit Perceptor content

\- D'ailleurs en parlent de lui, je vous rappelle que MON Geekpower et prisonnier des Decepticons ! Dit soudainement Ondine impatiente

\- Quoi !? Cria de surprise un jeune merch de même taille que Bluestreak, à l'armure gris clair avec quelques bandes de couleur bleu clair, porte sur son casque une visière qui protège ses optiques comme Jazz et a les optique bleu clair

\- Justice War ! Je t'ai dit de rester dans le vaisseau tant qu'ont savais pas si la zone est sur ! Dit Perceptor en soupirant de désespoir

\- Ça va là ! Là zone est sur, mais là n'est pas la question. Répondit le jeune merch en s'approchant d'Ondine. Tu a bien dit que mon frère c'est fait capturer par les Decepticons ?

\- Oui, il a voulut me parler, mais je lui est tiré dessus car je pensais qu'il était un ennemis et Skywarp la emmené. Dit Skyfire l'air honteux. Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute !

Optimus avait raconté vite fait ce qui c'était passé aux nouveaux venus, tout en tentent de réconforter Skyfire, en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute si il c'est fait manipuler par Starscream.

\- C'est très problématique en effet ! Répondit Ultra Magnus. Nous allons préparer tout de suite un plan de secours, mais saviez vous au moins ou est Phantom War ?

\- Quand Geekpower, ou Phantom War appeler le comme vous voulez, est rentrée dans l'armée secrète américaine, ont lui à mit une petite balise par sécurité. Dit William un peu gêné quand Magnus le regarde

\- Par sécurité ! Fait moi pensé lui faire retirer ça quand ont l'auras sauvé Optimus. Dit Ultra Magnus un peu énervé

Optimus tentait de calmer Magnus pendant qu'il voyaient, avec William et Justice War, où est Geekpower. Pendant ce temps Arcee et aller aider Ratchet à soigner Windblade, Jazz et Ironhide.

Spike et Betty étaient entrain de regarder les nouveaux venus intriguaient et décidèrent d'aller voir Bumblebee qui était avec Sideswipe et Sunstreaker à attendre les ordres.

\- Dit Bumblebee, c'est normal que les deux robots qui sont avec Prowl lui ressemble ? Demandait Spike

\- Et que c'est normal que ce robot gris clair est appelé Geekpower son frère ? Demandait aussi Betty

\- Oui c'est normal. Répondit Sunstreaker avec un air amusé. Puis si Smokescreen et Bluestreak ressemblent à Prowl c'est parce que ce sont ses deux petits frères.

\- Les cybertronniens peuvent avoir des frères et sœur !? Répondirent Spike et Betty simultanément de surprise

\- C'est plutôt rare, mais oui ça arrive que certain d'entre nous est eux les même créateurs. Expliquait Bumblebee en souriant. Mais ce qui est encore plus rare chez nous c'est les jumeaux, comme Sunstreaker et Sideswipe.

Les deux jeunes humains étaient encore plus surprit de savoir ça et regardèrent les jumeaux hébétée par la révélation.

\- Et oui ! Dit fièrement Sideswipe. Ont dirait pas qu'on est jumeaux quand ont nous voit, mais ont à bien étaient créé en même temps par les même créateurs.

\- Des fois je me pose la question ! Dit Sunstreaker l'air blasé

Sideswipe avait directement sauté sur son jumeau, quand il a dit ça, pour le frapper amicalement et Sunstreaker lui a vite rendu les coups. Spike eu un mouvement de recul quand les jumeaux commencèrent à ce battre, Betty rigoler devant la scène et Bumblebee soupira de lassitude.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, ils aiment se bagarrer souvent. Dit Bumblebee pour rassurer Spike

\- Au lieux de vous battre venez ici pour écouter le plan de sauvetage ! Cria Ratchet énervé

Le petit groupe vit, en se retournant, que tout le monde c'étaient rassemblé prêt d'Optimus et d'Ultra Magnus. Bizarrement les jumeaux c'étaient calmé quand Ratchet à commençait à lever la voix et ils ont vite rejoins les autres.

* * *

Chez les Decepticon, tout le monde, dans la base sous-marine, travaillaient pour réparer l'ancien vaisseau, sauf Megatron qui c'était dirigé vers la salle de torture où Knockout tenter de soutirer des informations à Geekpower. A l'intérieur de la salle, le médecin Decepticon nettoyait ses outils, laissant Geekpower à moitié agoniser sur la table d'opération à laquelle il est accroché.

\- Je t'ai demandé de l'interroger, pas de le tuer. Dit Megatron d'un air un peu moqueur

\- Désolé mon seigneur si je fait trop bien mon travail ! Répondit Knockout en rigolant un peu avant de soupirer. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui sous tirer des informations.

Megatron c'était lentement approché de Geekpower et le regardait l'air pensif. L'Autobot torturer tentait tant bien que mal de sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air soumis.

\- Alors Megatron, comment va ton grand apprenti à qui j'ai laissé quelques cicatrices ? Demanda Geekpower en rigolant faiblement

\- Si tu parle de Rockblood, sache qu'il est sans rancune ! Je trouve qu'ils lui vont bien, comme toute les autres cicatrices qui sont sur lui. Elles sont la preuve de sa force ! Répondit Megatron un peu agacé. Tu est un bon guerrier Phantom War, tu aurais eu une bonne place chez les Decepticons avec ton frère, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de camp.

\- C'est tentant, mais non ! Dit Geekpower en rigolant un peu et crachat un peu d'energon qui le gênait dans sa gorge

\- Je m'en doutais que tu dirais ça. Tu met bien inutile en répondant à aucune de nos questions et tu dois savoir que j'aime pas les merchs inutiles ! Dit les chef des Decepticons en regardant son prisonnier avec un petit sourire au coin. Mais je peut encore te trouver une utilité.

* * *

Dans la base Autobots, Optimus Prime avait finalisé le plan de sauvetage avec Ultra Magnus et répartie les équipes. Optimus partirait sauver Geekpower avec Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Smokescreen et Bluestreak. Ceux qui restaient à la base pour les sous tenir étaient Perceptor, Justice War, Brawn, Bumblebee et Arcee qui continuerait à soigner Jazz, Ironhide et Windblade avec Glit.

Pour plus de sécurité, tout leur amis humain, sauf William, resteraient dans la base, ainsi que Skyfire. Optimus était directement partit, avec l'équipe chargé du sauvetage, avant que Justice tente de les convaincre de les laissaient les accompagner. Ils avaient rappelé l'avion qui les avaient emmené la dernière fois pour les rapprocher de la base Decepticons.

Perceptor c'était placé devant Teletraan-1 avec Justice, Bumblebee était resté dans la pièce principale de la base ou se trouve Teletraan-1 avec Skyfire, Brawn, Spike, Betty et Ondine, quand à Arcee, elle était partit à l'infirmerie avec Glit pour mieux soigner les blessaient.

\- Pauvre Teletraan-1 ! Dit Perceptor l'air compatissant en voyant l'ordinateur de la base encore à moitié réparé. Heureusement qu'il marche encore assez bien.

\- Oui. Répondit Justice d'un ton un peu boudeur

\- Écoute Justice, je sais que tu aurais voulus les accompagner, mais croît moi, tu aide plus ton frère en restant ici. Répliqua Perceptor d'un ton un peu plus sévère

Justice soupira un peu de frustration, car il savait que son amis scientifique avait raison. Brawn regardait les humains avec un air sévère pendant que Bumblebee parlait avec Spike et Betty avait remarqué que Skyfire était très distant avec les autres et va le voir.

\- Hé Skyfire ! Merci de nous avoir sauvé des tirs de ce Decepticons. Dit Betty avec un sourire amical

-Hein ! Tu veut dire Starscream ? Demande Skyfire un peu surprit

\- Oui, j'ai encore du mal a retenir tout ces nouveaux prénoms. Répondit-elle en rigolant un peu

\- Tu n'a pas à me remercier tu sais ! J'ai été bêtement manipuler par une personne en qui j'avais entièrement confiance.

\- Tu a hiberné pendant des années sous une tonne de glace ! Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir croît moi.

\- Oui, je sais. Juste que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser à quel point je le connaissais pas vraiment.

\- Vivement que Skyfire retrouve la mémoire pour ce rappeler que Starscream n'est rien d'autre qu'un être fourbe et qui est prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Dit soudainement Brawn d'un air énervé

\- Brawn ! Soit gentil ! Répliqua Justice sur la défensive

Brawn et Justice commencèrent à ce disputer quand tout d'un coup Perceptor a criait de colère pour qu'ils viennent voir l'écran de l'ordinateur de la base et tout le monde, dans la pièce, c'était tût pour aller voir.

\- Regardaient ! Le signal de Phantom War ce déplace vers nous ! Dit Perceptor étonné par la situation

\- Il faut rappeler l'équipe de sauvetage ! Répondit Brawn

\- Et aller sauver mon frère ! Complétait Justice

Justice War commençait à se diriger vers la sortie avec Ondine.

\- Non Justice ! C'est sûrement un piège ! Cria Perceptor, mais Justice était déjà dehors

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Demande Arcee qui avait quitté l'infirmerie pour voir ce qui ce passait

\- Perceptor appelle les autres et rejoint nous dehors ! Vous autres avec moi, sauf les humains et les blessés. Cria Brawn de rage

\- Mais je suis un scientifique, pas un guerrier ! Répliqua Perceptor

* * *

À l'extérieur de la base Autobots, Megatron était debout, pas très loin en face de la base, avec Geekpower allongé à ses pieds et gravement blessé. Justice et Ondine, qui étaient sortit de la base, s'étaient arrêté choqué par la scène suivi de Brawn, Bumblebee et Skyfire qui viennent eux aussi de sortir de la base.

Megatron a sourie quand il avait vue Justice War et s'était agenouillé pour attraper violemment la tête de son prisonnier et la levé légèrement.

\- Mais dit moi Phantom War, n'y aurait-il pas comme un air de famille entre toi et ce merch ? Demande Megatron en rigolant

Geekpower a écarquillé les optiques quand il vit son frère juste en face de lui et tentait en vain de se débattre, mais il s'était beaucoup trop affaiblit.

\- Lâchez le tout de suite ! Ordonna Ondine

\- Tu ne manque pas de toupet microbe ! Répliqua Megatron un peu amusé. Je ne le relâcherais que si j'ai envie ! Là j'espérais avoir affaire à Optimus, mais c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, n'est ce pas Phantom ? Tu ne veut pas dire bonjours à ton frère ?

Bumblebee aurait voulu attaquer, mais Brawn la retenue.

\- Ne soit pas idiot ! Dit-il à voix basse. Megatron n'est pas assez stupide pour venir ici tout seul, à tout les coups tu a ses maudits seekers qui sont pas très loin.

\- Que voulais vous ? Demande Justice War

\- Ton frère le sais et il est le seul à me fournir la réponse ! Répondit Megatron. Mais je commence à m'impatienter, donc tu me répond ou je te jure que ça va mal finir pour eux !

Megatron pointait du doigt le petit groupe d'Autobot qu'est devant la base, pour dire qu'il parle d'eux, avant de placer son canon, accroché à son bras droit, près de la tête de Geekpower. Voyant ça Justice voulait aller l'aider, mais un tir, venant du ciel, qui a manquait de le toucher le fit reculer et en levant la tête il vit Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercraker et Blitzwing qui ont tous leurs canon laser pointé sur eux. Cependant ce qui les inquiétaient le plus c'est la petit bombe, de forme arrondit, qu'avais Blitzwing dans sa main gauche, avec lequel il s'amusait à la jeter en l'air et rattraper. Après quelques seconde de silence gênante, Megatron avait commencé à lèver sa main gauche pour faire un signe à Blitzwing, mais avant qu'il puisse le faire.

\- D'accord ! Je vais tout vous dire sur ce que je sais. Dit Geekpower la tête basse

\- Je préfère ça ! Répondit Megatron d'un air satisfait et baissant sa main

Prêt de l'entrée de la base, Perceptor savait ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait aussi qu'intervenir n'arrangerais rien, même si Ironhide et Windblade voulaient allaient se battre. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais la meilleur solution est d'attendre le retour d'Optimus et d'Ultra Magnus.

Au bout de quelques minutes Geekpower s'était tût, trop fatigué et Megatron le secouait violemment pour qu'il continue de parler, ceci a agacé Justice qui a décidait de courir vers son frère. Cette action surprit les seeker qui pointent leurs canons vers lui et Blitzwing allaient balancer la bombe quand tout d'un coup, Sideswipe et Sunstreaker ont surgi du ciel pour arrêter Blitzwing.

En levant la tête, tout le monde vit que l'avion qui transporter les Autobots était enfin revenus avec Optimus, Cliffjumper et Prowl qui tiraient sur les seekers depuis l'avion, Sideswipe avait réussi à attraper la bombe des mains du decepticon fou et a sauté avec son frère pour rejoindre les autres au sol. Bumblebee avait attrapé Ondine pour la ramener à l'intérieur de la base et l'avion ou se trouvèrent les Autobots commençait à atterrir. Voient ça Megatron a tentait d'attraper Justice War, mais Geekpower, dans un dernier élan d'énergie, à poussé le chef des Decepticons. Finalement Megatron partit en retraite avec ses soldats, mais pas insatisfait de sa mission.

* * *

Une fois les Decepticons partis, Geekpower a était emmené à l'infirmerie de la base pour être soigné par Ratchet et Arcee, une fois cela fait Justice War et Ondine sont resté avec lui pendant tout le reste de la journée. Le lendemain matin Geekpower a expliqué à Optimus Prime qu'il a donné des informations sur la terre à Megatron, même si le chef des Autobots était compréhensif sur la décision de l'Autobot terrien, Ultra Magnus ne semblait pas très fier de lui et il savait qu'il devrait informer l'armée Américaine, avec William, de la situation. Plus tard dans la journée Optimus discutait avec Ultra Magnus.

\- Bon, il est tant pour nous de retourner sur Cybertron ! Je suppose que tu va vouloir rester ici pour empêcher Megatron d'envahir cette planète ? Demande Ultra Magnus

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous récolterons de l'énergie pour Cybertron, mais ça prendra du temps et je doute qu'il y est assez d'énergie pour toute notre planète. Répondit Optimus en soupirant

\- Je m'en doutais. Il va falloir lancer d'autre recherche d'énergie dans l'univers. J'emmène avec moi Skyfire, ont a tout ce qu'il faut pour réparer sa carte mémoire. Je t'enverrais de temps en temps des soldats pour t'aider et j'espère que l'idée de Wheeljack pour qu'ont se déplace plus facilement sur terre marche.

\- Moi aussi. Prend bien soin de Cybertron et Hot Rod !

* * *

Chez les Decepticons, Soundwave avait demandé à Megatron de venir à la salle de communication, car ils venaient de recevoir un appelle venant de Cybertron. Quand le chef des Decepticons accepte l'appel, Shockwave apparaît sur l'écran de communication.

\- Seigneur Megatron ! Quel joie de vous avoir retrouvé et vous savoir vivant. Dit Shockwave

\- Moi de même Shockwave ! Répondit Megatron satisfait de la situation

* * *

L'équipe d'Ultra Magnus commencèrent à préparer leur vaisseau pour partir, avec quelques grand cubes d'energon, qui ont étaient fait pour les Autobots vivent pas très loin de Cybertron. Brawn semblait faire la tête à Perceptor, mais le scientifique n'y prêta pas trop intention et Justice War était entrain de discutait avec son frère Geekpower, qui lui fessait un gros câlin.

\- Et surtout fait bien attention à toi ! Je suis tellement soulagé que tu est eu mon message. Dit Geekpower en soupirant. C'est vraiment dommage que tu dois déjà partir.

\- De quoi tu parle Phantom ? Demande Justice en se libérant des bras de son frère. J'ai passé trop d'année loin de toi et je compte pas te quitter comme ça !

\- Quoi !? Répondit son frère étonné. Écoute, je ne serais pas contre pour que tu reste, mais il y a Megatron ! C'est dangereux pour toi ici et je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

\- Le danger existe partout dans l'univers Phantom ! Heu... Je veut dire Geekpower. Et puis mon rôle est le soutient à la base et non sur le front, donc ça va.

\- Il n'en est pas question Justice ! Tu rentre sur Cybertron avec Perceptor !

* * *

\- Pour nous aider sur terre, je vous présente Justice War qui nous guidera et soutiendra depuis la base. Dit Optimus Prime, joyeux, en face de son équipe

Tout le monde regardèrent Justice, qui était juste à côté d'Optimus Prime, l'air satisfait de lui, surprit par ce retournement de situation. Geekpower était pas très loin d'eux, allongé par terre, l'air vaincu.

\- Il c'est passé quoi là ? Demande Wheeljack

\- Justice War à toujours sus ce montrer très convaincant ! Répondit Ratchet en soupirant

* * *

Prochainement : Les Autobots tente de contrer les attaquent des Decepticons. Cependant Bumblebee en a assez d'être à la base et pendant une discutions avec Spike il découvre quelque chose qui peut changer le court de la guerre. Que va t-il en faire ?

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous auras plus, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir en commentaire et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.


	6. Chapitre 6: Espoir brisé ?

**Voici, après une longue attente ^^; le chapitre 6**  
 **En vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture et désolé pour l'attente ^^;**

6 – Espoir brisé ?

Dans la base Autobots Geekpower, qui est resté à l'infirmerie, pour rechargé avec son frère le temps que les autres aménages une chambre pour eux demain. Il avait un peu de mal à recharger, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormis avec ses semblables et non avec ses amies humains, mais il était comme même contant d'être avec son petit frère Justice. Celui-ci ce réveil d'un coup en sursautant de peur, comme si il avait vue quelque chose d'horrible.

\- Ça va Justice ? Demande Geekpower en se levant pour aller voir son frère

\- Oui... C'est juste un cauchemar. Répondit Justice encore un peu sous le choc

\- Justice, tu sais que tu peut tout me dire. Il c'est passé quoi dans ton cauchemar ?

\- Je... J'ai vue une douce et puissante lumière bleu apaisante ce briser en mille morceau. J'ai peur que ce soit un mauvais présage.

\- T'inquiète pas Justice, quoi qu'il arrive je suis la pour te protéger.

\- Je le sais Geek et c'est très gentil, mais, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai plus peur pour les autres que pour moi.

Après avoir réconforté Justice jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se rendormir et Geekpower est repartie sur sa couchette, mais, contrairement à son frère, il retrouva pas le sommeil tellement il était intrigué par le cauchemar que lui a raconté Justice.

* * *

Chez les Decepticons, Thundercraker regardait avec curiosité un programme télé humain, sur la mini télé qu'il avait trouvé à son réveille sur terre, dans sa chambre.

\- THUNDERCRAKER ! Cria Skywarp, en paniquant à l'entrée de sa chambre

Le sekeer bleu sursauta de surprise et cacha vite fait sa mini télé, après l'avoir éteint, sous un datapad.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Thundercraker intrigué par ce qui ce passe

\- Rien ! répondit-il innocemment. Juste Megatron qui nous convoque.

Skywarp partit aussi vite qu'il est venue, satisfait de son travail et Thundercraker le suivi agacé par son jumeau sekeer. Dans la salle de communication, Megatron discutait avec Shockwave qui est toujours sur Cybertron, Starscream et Soudwave étaient déjà dans la salle quand Thundercraker et Skywarp arrivent.

\- Mes calculs confirmes que je n'ai pas assez d'energon pour activer le pont spatial sur Cybertron. Dit Shockwave d'un air neutre

\- Connaissant les Autobots, ils doivent êtres entrain d'en fabriquer un. Dit Megatron pensif. Nous pourrions réparer celui qui est dans notre vaisseau, mais on manque d'energon et de matériel. Soundwave va chercher les autres pour qu'on aillent récolter de l'énergie et toi Starsceam, tu pars avec Thundercraker pour récupérer du matériel et du bon. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

Après avoir approuver ce qu'a dit Megatron, Starscream part, avec Thundercraker, agacé par le travail qu'il doit faire. Thundercraker s'en fichait de ce qu'il avait à faire, du moment qu'ont le laisser tranquille après.

* * *

Dans la base Autobot, Wheeljack finalisait Teletraan-1 avec Justice avant de fabriquer le pont spatial.

\- Perceptor à vraiment fait du bon travail. Dit Wheeljack satisfait du résultat. Je vais pouvoir attaquer le pont spatial, mais il va me falloir du matériel.

\- Je peux aller en chercher avec les lambo twins ! Répondit joyeusement Betty. Je connais plusieurs magasin ou mon père va pour s'acheter du matériel quand il a des pièces à remplacer sur des voitures.

\- Oui et grâce à nous deux elle pourra te ramener plus de matériaux. Répliqua Sideswipe tout aussi joyeux que Betty

Wheeljack regardait un moment Betty et les lambo twins l'air septique avant d'accepter et de donner une liste de tout ce qu'il a besoin au trio après les avoir avertis de ne pas trop traîner sur la route. Une fois le drôle de trio partie Wheeljack s'en va commencer à construire le pont spatial, tandis que Justice va voir où est son frère. Celui-ci ce trouvait avec Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl et William pour programmer les patrouilles aux lieux qu'il à indiqué aux Decepticons.

\- Vue notre situation, ça va pas être facile au début. Dit Ironhide en soupirant. En plus des patrouilles, il faut encore réparer notre base et rester en contact avec Ultra Magnus.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Ironhide. Répondit calmement Optimus. Pour le moment la priorité est de sécuriser la terre en s'organisant bien au niveau des patrouilles, ceux qui resterons à la base continuerons les réparations et n'oublie pas que nous avons le soutien des humains.

\- Très bien, il nous faut une première patrouille de repérage. Dit Prowl. Je vais l'organiser de ce pas.

Une fois la discutions finis Prowl était partie avec William, Ratchet avec Ironhide et Optimus aller sortir avec Geekpower quand Justice arrive avec Bumblebee qui écoutait la conversation de loin.

\- Optimus ! Dit Bumblebee joyeux. Je peux participer à la patrouille de repérage ?

\- Je suis désolé Bumblebee, mais pas pour cette fois. Répondit Optimus. J'aimerais que tu reste à la base pour aider les autres à réparer la base.

\- Quoi !? Pourquoi ? Dit Bumblebee dans l'incompréhension. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur, mais ma punition est levé. Ironhide me la dit lui même.

\- Oui, mais j'y tiens pour cette première patrouille. Ont doit récolter le plus d'information que possible et ont est pas à l'abri d'une attaque Decepticon. Répondit Optimus sérieusement

Bumblebee partit l'air vexé, laissant Optimus Prime soupirer de déceptions.

\- Tu sais Optimus, même si il est sous ta protection, tu pourras pas toujours le garder à la base. Dit Geekpower sérieusement. Il est jeune certes, mais il doit en apprendre plus sur le terrains.

\- Dit celui qui voulait que je retourne sur Cybertron avec l'équipe d'Ultra Magnus. Réplique Justice d'un air sarcastique

* * *

Dans une casse près de la ville de Spokane, Betty regardait avec Sideswipe et Sunstreaker les outils qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour Wheeljack, toute en fessant attention à pas se faire repérer par des humains. Sideswipe était émerveillé et curieux par tout les petits objets qu'il trouvait, Sunstreaker était moins émerveillé que son jumeau, mais tout aussi curieux.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Dit Betty énervé. Je trouve pas ce que veux Wheeljack !

\- Il est vrai qu'il demande des outils trop spécifique, contrairement à ce que la terre propose. Répondit Sunstreaker en soupirant

\- Oui, mais on trouve comme même des choses intéressante. Répliqua Sideswipe en prenant une grande télé à écran plat dans ses mains. Vous croyez que Wheeljack serait d'accord pour nous réparer ça ?

\- Wheeljack oui, mais je pense pas que Prowl soit d'accord pour ça. Fit remarquer Sunstreaker

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je saurais trouver les bon argument. Répondit fièrement Betty. Par contre si vous prenez une télévision, ils va nous falloir un canapé et des fauteuils.

Sideswipe mit joyeusement la télé dans la remorque, qu'ils on prit chez le père de Betty, avant de chercher avec son amie humaine un canapé.

\- Rappelez moi ce qu'on est venus chercher déjà ? Demande Sunstreaker en rigolant

Le merch jaune s'arrête de rire quand il voit deux avion de chasse, qui lui sont trop familier, voler dans leur direction assez près du sol. Reconnaissant Starscream et Thundercraker, Sunstreaker attrape son jumeau et Betty pour qu'ils se cachent derrière un tas de bazars. Une fois les deux seekers arriver à la case, ils se transforme en mode bipède sans avoir vue les lambo twins et Betty.

\- Tu est sur que le matériel qu'on va trouver ici sera de bonne qualité pour le pont spatial ? Demande Thundercraker

\- Tu ose remettre en question mes décisions ! Répondit Starscream énervé. Un conseil tais toi et fais ce que je te dit !

\- Oui, grand chef. Dit Thundercraker à voix base, d'un air sarcastique

\- Eux aussi ils veulent faire un pont spatial ! Dit Betty à voix basse aux jumeaux

\- On dirait, mais on va les en n'empêcher ! Dit Sunstreaker prêt à ce battre. Toi Betty tu reste là.

Les lambo twins commencèrent à sortir de leur cachette, pendant que Betty regardait au loin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la base Autobots, Bumblebee boudait dans son coin avec Glit qui tentait de le réconforter. Optimus Prime était partis en patrouille de repérage avec Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Windblade, Geekpower et William. Spike qui se baladait dans la base voit le minibot jaune et s'approche.

\- Salut Bumblebee, ça va ? Demande Spike joyeusement

\- Oui, juste qu'on me prend encore pour un youngling ! Répondit Bumblebee énervé avant de soupirer pour ce calmer. Désolé Spike ! Juste que j'ai l'impression de servir à rien.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dit le jeune homme compréhensif. Optimus doit avoir une bonne raison pour te protéger.

\- Oui, à la dernière mission que j'ai effectué avec Wheeljack j'ai était blessé. Dit Bumblebee en soupirant. Mais la c'est plus de la protection, c'est de la surprotection ! Si un jour je veux être aussi grand et fort qu'Optimus, il faut que je participe aux patrouilles !

\- Peut être que Optimus te test ! Répondit positivement Spike. En voyant si tu fera du bon travail à la base, en aidant aux réparations ou en la défendant contre les Decepticons.

\- Tu n'a pas tord, je devrais aider les autres pour prouver ma valeur à Optimus. Dit Bumblebee en souriant et motivé. Merci Spike.

\- De rien, si tu veux je vais t'aider. J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Répondit Spike en rigolant

Après avoir accepté l'aide de Spike, Bumblebee se lève et Glit aussi, contente de voir le minibot retrouver sa joie, pour voir si quelqu'un à besoin d'aide dans la base. Dans les couloirs, Justice discutait avec Ratchet.

\- Écoute gamin ! Dit Ratchet d'un air sévère. Je comprend ton envie de voir cette base assez vite ranger et propre. Mais pour le moment je peux pas t'aider et j'ai besoin de Cliffjumper pour réorganiser l'infirmerie.

Le médecin partit directement, sans attendre la réponse de Justice, celui-ci s'en alla en soupirant, mais s'arrêtât en voyant le minibot jaune et Spike qui s'approcher de lui.

\- Salut Justice ! Dit Spike. Est-ce que ta besoin d'aide ?

\- Oui, en effet ! Répondit joyeusement Justice. J'ai remarqué que la base était encore désorganiser et il reste des décombres à retirer.

\- On va t'aider Justice. Dit Bumblebee avec enthousiasme. Ça fera une chose en moins à faire pour l'équipe.

Sans perdre de temps les deux jeunes bots et Spike commencèrent part le hall d'entré de la base.

* * *

Dans la casse, les lambo twins avait attaqué Starscream et Thundercraker, par surprise, pendant qu'ils tentaient de voler du matériel humain. Les deux seeker, surprit par l'attaque des jumeaux Autobots, on comme même réussi à contre-attaquer en prenant de l'altitude grâce à leurs jets. Pendant le combat, Sideswipe envois Thundercraker, sans le vouloir, près du lieux où se cache Betty. Celle-ci voyant le seeker, tentât de sauver, mais le seeker bleu l'attrapa assez vite et pointa son canon sur elle.

\- Autobots ! Laissez-nous partir avec le matériel qu'on est venus chercher et je relâcherais votre petit compagnon sain et sauf.

Voyant cela, les jumeaux on du se retenir d'agir, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Starscream en profita pour récupérer tout le matériel qu'il pouvait et s'envole vite fait. Thundercraker, attendis un peu avant de relâcher Betty, à la grande surprise de Sunstreaker et s'envole pour rejoindre Starscream qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Le second de Megatron, regardait son frère seeker d'un air intrigué.

\- Où est l'humaine que ta kidnappé ? Demande Starscream

\- Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé ! Répondit Thundercraker en soupirant. Je l'ai juste prise en otage le temps qu'on est ce qu'on a besoin et je l'ai relâcher comme promis.

\- Idiot ! Répliqua Starscream en hurlant de colère. On avaient l'avantage et toi tu à tout gâché ! Je vais t'apprendre à être honnête en temps de guerre.

\- Si je pouvais la changer cette fichu guerre... Murmura Thundercraker vexé par la réaction de Starscream

Les deux seeker s'envolèrent vers leur base. Dans la case, Betty et Sideswipe s'excusaient mutuellement pour ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

\- On discutera de ça plus tard ! Répliqua d'un coup Sunstreaker. Pour le moment, rentrons à la base avec tout ce que nous avons pour prévenir Optimus.

Les jumeaux se transforme en voiture et partirent, après que Betty est attaché la remorque et monte dans Sideswipe.

* * *

À la base Autobot, Justice, Bumblebee, Spike et Glit, avaient finis de retirer tout les décombres dans le hall et c'étaient maintenant attaqué à la salle de repos qui ressemblait un peu à rien. Les décombres avaient abîmé la majorité des meubles dans cette pièce.

\- À part le canapé, où Glit a décidée de faire sa sieste, rien n'a était épargné par le crash à ce que je voit. Soupire Justice. Au moins grâce à vous ont à bien avancé, je déteste quand c'est sale et mal rangé.

Spike rigolé avec Bumblebee, quand le minibot jaune voit une drôle du lumière bleu émané d'une petite fissure dans le mur et s'approche doucement, comme-ci on l'appelait.

\- Hé, venez voir j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Dit Bumblebee à Spike et Justice qui s'approchent pour voir la lumière émanent de la fissure.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Spike intrigué

\- Je sais pas, mais on va vite le savoir ! Répondit le minibot jaune avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps Justice ne dit rien et regardait la lumière un peu inquiété, car cette lumière lui rappelait un songe. Puis il sursaute en voyant Bumblebee revenir avec un marteau un peu plus gros que lui, qu'il avait sans doute volé à Wheeljack et attrape Spike avant que le minibot frappe très fort avec son marteau le mur qui s'écroula aussitôt, laissant un gros nuage de poussière qui fit tousser le jeune humain. Malgré le bruit, Glit resta profondément endormie, sans doute plus intéressé par son rêve que par ce qui passe autour d'elle.

\- Woua ! Dit Bumblebee surprit. Ce mur d'acier devait être vraiment en mauvais état pour qu'un simple coup de marteau suffisse !

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! Cria Justice en frappant Bumblebee. T'avais pas d'autre solution que ça ?

\- Aïe ! Se plaignit Bumblebee. Mais Ironhide il dit que quand tu est face à un mur, la meilleur solution c'est de le détruire !

\- Si Ratchet entendait ça, il serait partit lui dévisser les boulons. Soupira Justice

\- Hé regardaient ! Dit Spike une fois que poussière de nuage fus dissipé

Le trio regardèrent la source de la lumière bleu. Elle venait d'un étrange objets en métal, en forme de sphère et orange avec deux poignet, aux extrémités, en acier blanc et à son centre il y avait une petite ouverture ronde d'où s'échappait la douce lumière bleuté.

\- Ça alors ! On dirait la matrice ! Dit Justice avec étonnement

\- Mais que fait-elle là ? Je croyais qu'elle était caché sur cybertron. Demanda Bumblebee tout aussi étonné que Justice

\- Moi aussi ! C'est vraiment étrange.

\- Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça à l'air d'être quelque chose de vraiment très important. Dit Spike. Il faudrait aller le montrer à Optimus.

\- Oui, je vais aller lui apporter de ce pas ! Avec ça il pourra peut être mettre fin à cette guerre. Dit Bumblebee plein d'enthousiasme avant de prendre l'objet par une des poignets

\- Non Bumblebee ! Attend ! Dit Justice avec inquiétude, comme-ci il se rappelait de quelque chose

Sauf que le minibot jaune était partie vers le hall d'entré, le spark remplis d'espoir, Justice déposa Spike avant de lui courir après. Le jeune autobot rattrape facilement Bumblebee qui était arrivé dehors et attrape l'autre poignet de l'objet pour lui dire quelque chose.

* * *

Un peu plus loin de la base Autobot, la patrouille d'Optimus Prime aller rentrer, mais ils ont du s'arrêter, car l'agent William avait reçus un appelle comme quoi les Decepticons étaient entrain d'attaquer une centrale nucléaire. Le leader des Autobots allait prévenir la base pour y aller, quand tout d'un coup une vive lumière bleu émane de la base, surprenant tout le monde et neuf petite spiral bleu s'élevèrent dans le ciel avant de ce séparer vers neuf directions différentes à toute vitesse. Optimus voyait la scène avec horreur, car il savait ce que cela signifier et fonça à toute vitesse en direction de la base sans attendre ça patrouille.

Une fois arriver, le leader vois Bumblebee et Justice allongé par terre, inconscient, avec Ratchet, Wheeljack et Glit qui les examines, pendant que Spike et Cliffjumper explique ce qui savent aux lambi twins et Betty. En se transformant, Optimus voit la matrice, qui ce trouve entre les deux jeunes bots évanouie, mais elle n'émanait plus aucune lumière bleu.

\- Que c'est-il passé Ratchet ? Demande Optimus Prime avec inquiétude en s'approchant

\- J'en sais rien ! Dit Ratchet pas content d'être ignorant. Ils étaient déjà évanouie quand je suis aller voir d'où venait cette lumière aveuglante. Comment on pu t-il le trouver ? Je savais qu'ont auraient du la cacher dans l'infirmerie !

Optimus aller dire quelques chose, mais Geekpower, qui venait d'arriver avec les autres, cria d'inquiétude avant de s'approcher en grande vers son frère et poser mille et une question à Ratchet.

* * *

Une fois tout le monde mis au courant, Bumblebee et Justice ont étaient placé dans l'infirmerie, jusqu'à leur réveille, puis une réunion d'urgence fus organiser, lors de leurs réveille, dans la salle de réunion.

\- Bien... Bumblebee, Justice ! Pouvez vous nous raconter ce qui c'est passé ? Spike nous a déjà raconté une partie jusqu'à ce que vous ayez quittaient la salle de repos. Demande Optimus calmement

\- Je... Je voulais t'apporter la matrice Optimus, mais quand Justice ma retenus elle c'est mise à briller et je me souviens plus de rien. Répondit Bumblebee encore perturber par ce qui venait de ce passer

\- J'ai voulu rattraper Bumblebee, car j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et comme Bumblebee, je me souvient plus du reste. Répondit Justice tout aussi perturber que le minibot

\- C'est pas grave ! Répondit Optimus. Il va falloir mener une enquête et retrouver le cœur de la matrice avant que les Decepticons ne remarquent ça. Aller tous vous reposer, je doit entretenir une réunion privée avec Ratchet, Ironhide et Prowl.

\- Désolé pour la central nucléaire William ! Dit Jazz à William

\- T'inquiète, il n'y a pas eu de blesser. Répondit William en soupirant. C'est vraiment une chance, mais je vais devoir aller me justifier au prêt de mes supérieurs.

\- J'irai leur expliquer après la réunion. Dit Prowl avec un datapad à la main

Une fois tout le monde dehors, Prowl pose son datapad et regarde Optimus avec inquiétude.

\- Optimus, comment c'est possible ? Demande Prowl. Je croyais que la matrice réagissait qu'avec les primes.

\- La matrice dévoile toute ça puissance en présence d'un prime ! Rectifia Ratchet. Mais d'autre bots peuvent l'utiliser, cependant ça n'explique pas ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. J'ai jamais entendus parler de ça !

\- Le plus important c'est qu'ont refasse la pont spatial pour retrouver vite fais la matrice ! Dit Ironhide avec fureur. D'après les lambo twins, les decepticons veulent créer un pont spatial ! Il faut qu'ont garde une longueur d'avance sur eux afin de retrouver la matrice le plus vite possible.

\- Je suis en partis responsable de ce qui est arriver ! Dit Optimus à la grande surprise de tout le monde. J'aurais du récupérer la matrice une fois qu'on c'est reconnecté.

\- Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir Optimus. Lui répondit Ratchet en soupirant. Ont à tous était dépasser par les événement et ça nous fait oublier la matrice. Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui aller ce passer.

\- Tu a raison mon ami. Dit le leader des autobots un peu plus positivement. Le plus important c'est que tout le monde va bien, mais surveille l'état de santé de Bumblebee et Justice, Ratchet. Ont va suivre l'idée d'Ironhide et construire un pont spatial le plus vite possible. Prowl je te charge d'organiser les patrouilles, il ne faut pas en oublier notre mission principal, empêcher les Decepticons de nuire.

\- Bien chef ! Répondit Prowl. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

\- J'espère qu'on arrivera à retrouver la matrice sans encombre et qu'il reste encore de l'espoir ! Soupira Ironhide

* * *

Prochainement : La course pour construire un pont spatial et retrouver les morceaux de la matrice vient de commencer ! Mais les Decepticons vont vite remarquer qu'il c'est passé quelque chose, car un étrange et puissant signal énergétique apparaît sur les radars.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 5 ! Encore désolé pour le retard, mais je suis bien de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir en commentaire et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Petit bonus pour me faire pardonner :

Après la réunion, les lambo twins étaient entrain de donner, avec Betty, tout ce qu'ils ont pu trouver à Wheeljack, Ratchet qui passer par là, regarde ce qu'il y avait dans remorque pour voir si ils avaient pas rapporter des bêtises. Puis il remarque la télé et la prend pour la montrer au jumeaux.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demande Ratchet. Je pense pas que Wheeljack vous est réclamer ça !

\- Tien vous avez trouvé une télévision ! Dit Geekpower, qui vient d'arriver avec Justice. Elle est en assez bonne état en plus, c'est cool ! Je vais pouvoir vous montrez plein de film et série qui sont super passionnante.

Geek à prit la télé des mains de Ratchet, sans lui demander son avis, pour la voir de plus près et commence à parler de plusieurs films et séries aux autres. Les lambo twins étaient, pour une fois, très attentive à ce que Geek leurs disaient, mais Ratchet commença à serrer du poing. Justice à remarquer cela, sauf que le médecin fus plus rapide que le jeune bot, qui voulait avertir son frère, et Geek reçus un grand coup dernière sa tête.

Après cela, Betty réussi, avec l'aide de Justice, des lambo twins et de Bumblebee à convaincre Ratchet de garder la télévision dans la salle de repos et de laisser Geek leurs apporter des dvd. Quand à ce pauvre Geekpower, il a eu un sacré un mal de tête pendant toute la soirée.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le pont spatial

7- Le pont spatial.

Chez les Decepticons, Megatron regardait, avec satisfaction, les autres ranger les cubes d'energons qu'ils avaient récolté, mais son regard redevint sévère quand il voit Starscream revenir avec Thundercraker. Le leader des Decepticons inspecte les matériaux que les deux seekers lui ont ramené et le verdict fut vite tombé.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Starscream ? Demanda Megatron avec fureur. Je t'ai demandé du bon matériel et non de la camelote ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir construire quoi que soit avec ça !

\- Je... Oui seigneur Megatron, je le sais ! Répondit Starscream un peu prit au dépourvus. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est Thundercraker qui a eu l'idée !

\- QUOI !? Cria Thundercraker, outré par cette fausse accusation

\- De plus, quand deux Autobots nous on attaqué, il a relâché l'humaine qu'il avait prit en otage ! Continua le chef des seekers

Le seeker bleu n'a pas eu le temps de répliquer pour se défendre, car Megatron le frappa brutalement au plastron et percuta violemment l'un des mur de la base. Tout ceux qui ce trouvaient dans la pièce regardaient la scène en silence, sauf Blitzwing qui ricanait.

\- Tu est encore trop tendre Thundercraker, pour un Decepticon ! Dit Megatron toujours énervé. Dorénavant tu va devoir refaire t'es preuves !

\- Seigneur Megatron ! Répliqua soudainement Soundwave. Quelque chose vient d'apparaître sur nos radar !

Le seigneur des Decepticons délaisse Thundercraker pour aller voir l'écran du radar avec Starscream. Soudwave en profite pour aller aider le sekeer bleu, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

\- Conseil, va voir Knockout et obéit aux ordres qu'on te donne. Lui dit Soundwave à voix basse, mais légèrement autoritaire

Thundercraker partit sans poser de question à l'infirmerie, après avoir lancé un regard déçu et très en colère à Starscream. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué cela, car il regardait le radar qui indiquait neuf grande source d'énergie qui on disparu aussi vite qu'elles sont apparus, mais le signal énergétique fut enregistré.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Starscream intrigué

\- Apparemment, ça venait de la base Autobots et vue la puissance du signal énergétique, je crois savoir ce que c'est. Répondit Megatron avec un sourire pensif. Si c'est bien cela, alors nous avons de grande chance de remporter cette guerre qui na que trop durée !

* * *

Dans la base Autobots, Wheeljack voulait finir la construction du pont spatial au plus vite, ce qui agaça Ratchet voyant que l'inventeur commençait à fatiguer et qu'il voulait pas se reposer. Heureusement pour le médecin Autobots, Sparkplug et John, les pères de Spike et Betty, ont proposé leur aide pour soulagé un peu le travail de Wheeljack. Celui-ci accepta facilement, trop intrigué par les connaissances mécanique des humains.

Pendant ce temps, Prowl organisait les patrouilles, William était partit s'expliquer avec ses supérieurs, Optimus et Ironhide recherchaient avec Teletraan-1 les signaux énergétique des fragment de la matrice. Malgré les événement d'hier soir, Ratchet avait jugé que Bumblebee et Justice étaient apte à reprendre leur travail. Geekpower profita de ce petit moment de calme pour raconter à Justice, dans la salle de repos, toute ses mésaventure sur cette planète, jusqu'à ce que William revienne avec Ondine.

\- Hé ben, Geek ! Commença Ondine en fessant semblant d'être énervé. Tu ma pas oublié hier soir ?

\- Ho non ! Répondit Geek gêné. Désolé, mais il y eu un imprévu et ensuite j'ai oublié.

\- Ce n'est rien Geek. William ma tout raconté et je comprend que tu es privilégié ton petit frère. De plus, si j'avais un soucis je t'aurais appelé et là tu va pouvoir te rattraper en m'accompagnant à mon prochain casting.

\- J'en doute pas ma belle. Je t'y emmène tout de suite ! Désolé Justice, je vais devoir y aller, mais je reviens assez vite. Sauf si mademoiselle décidé, entre deux, d'aller faire un petit shopping !

\- Hé ! Rappelle toi qui c'est qui a accepté qu'on fasse un long détour pour acheter un de t'es jeux vidéo !

Justice regarda son frère partir avec l'humaine rousse, un peu contrarié qu'il le laisse et intrigué par la relation qu'ils ont. Puis il décide d'aller voir un peu ce qui ce passe dans la base, Optimus discutait avec William de l'entretient qu'il a eu avec ses supérieurs, apparemment l'agent à réussi de justesse à les calmer. Un peu plus loin Bumblebee discuté avec Spike et lambo twins semblaient comploter avec Betty. Les autres étaient soit partis en patrouilles, soit entrain de finaliser les réparations de la base, à part Windblade qui soupirait dans son coin. Comme Cliffjumper, elle semblait avoir du mal à s'habituer à la vie sur terre, Justice décide donc d'aller la voir.

\- Salut Windblade ! Ça va ? Demanda joyeusement Justice

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Répondit-elle avec sympathie. Tu nous à fait peur avec Bumblebee hier soir. Je me demande vraiment ce qui a bien pu se passer avec la matrice.

\- Moi aussi, mais tu semble être un peu contrarié. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ai juste l'impression, comme Ironhide, qu'on n'agis pas assez alors qu'ont est toujours en guerre.

\- C'est pas faux, mais n'oublie pas que la mission de base de cette équipe était de trouver de l'énergie, puis les événement se sont enchaîné bien vite.

\- Tu n'a pas tord, mais il faut justement suivre la cadence et certains bots semblent oublié un peu la menace que représente les Decepticons !

Windblade partit immédiatement, un peu énervé, pour voler un peu dehors. Après un long soupire, Justice part voir le pont spatial qui semblait enfin finis, pour le plus grand plaisir de Wheeljack, il ne restait plus cas le tester. Sauf qu'au même moment, Teletraan-1 émet un son d'alerte et Justice partit immédiatement voir ce qu'il avait repéré.

\- Puissant signal énergétique repéré ! Correspondance très proche avec la matrice. Informa Teletraan-1

\- Ça fait plaisir de réentendre ta voix Teletraan-1, malgré la situation. Dit Ratchet, avec une rare pointe d'humour, qui lui aussi avait entendus l'ordinateur de la base. Je vais prévenir les autres, si Teletraan à réussi à repéré un fragment de la matrice, les decepticons risques de l'avoir remarqué eux aussi.

Très vite, tout le monde étaient réunis devant l'ordinateur de la base, sauf Geekpower, qui était toujours avec Ondine, Cliffjumper, Ironhide et Jazz qui étaient partis en patrouille.

\- D'après Teletraan-1, le fragment de matrice ce situe au milieu d'un désert. Informa Justice à l'équipe

\- Tant mieux, comme ça il n'y aura pas d'humain dans les environs. Dit Optimus. Wheeljack est ce que le pont spatial est prêt ?

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas encore testé. Répondit l'inventeur. Il faudrait faire deux petits groupes pour être sur qu'ont arrive au bonne endroit.

\- Il vaudrait pas mieux que tu reste ici pour veiller au bon fonctionnement du pont spatial. Fit remarquer Prowl

\- Je vous préviens tout de suite ! Commença Wheeljack un peu énervé. Je viens avec vous, car depuis notre réveille, je n'ai pas pu passer à l'action !

\- Je vais m'occuper du pont spatial avec Justice, Sparkplug et John. Par contre Wheeljack, je veux que tu fasse attention à toi et que Glit t'accompagne ! Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup rechargé et tu risque la surchauffe dans un désert.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! J'aime inventer des choses, mais je reste un Wrecker.

Optimus aller protester, mais vue le regard menaçant du médecin, il s'est retenu. Le premier groupe était composé d'Optimus, Wheeljack, Bumblebee et Glit et le deuxième de Prowl, Windblade, Sideswipe et Sunstreaker. Betty et Spike voulaient accompagner l'équipe, mais leurs pères, qui avaient apprit par William ce qui c'était passé avec Skyfire au pôle nord, les ont forcé à rester là. Par sécurité, William ne les accompagneraient pas, tant qu'ils ne sont pas sur que le pont spatial fonctionne correctement. Justice enclencha le pont spatial, sous le regard attentif de Ratchet, puis un énorme portail, bleu clair, apparaît à côté de l'ordinateur.

Sans attendre, le premier groupe s'engagea dans le portail, qui disparut d'un coup. Inquiet, Ratchet demanda à Justice de les contacter, à son grand soulagement, il n'a pas fallut attendre longtemps pour localiser le groupe d'Optimus.

\- Optimus ! Ici Justice, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui tout va bien, peut tu dire où on se trouve précisément ? Demanda le chef Autobot

\- Vous êtes bien dans la zone où se trouve le fragment de la matrice, mais le radar ne précise pas trop où.

\- Au moins le pont spatial marche. Envoyaient l'équipe de Prowl, mais dans une autre zone pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Justice exécute les ordres, sans discuter et la seconde équipe arrive dans le désert. Une fois les ordres donné, les deux équipes commencent à rechercher le fragment, Glit restant prêt de Wheeljack comme lui avait demandé Ratchet, Windblade s'envolant dans les airs et les lambo twins fessant la course.

Optimus resta pas très loin du jeune Autobot jaune, par précaution, même si il ne savait pas ce qui c'était précisément passé avec la matrice, le chef Autobot ne voulait pas qu'un autre accident ce produise. Prowl examinait les environs, quand tout d'un coup, une explosion se fit entendre non loin de lui. Le tacticien se transforma en voiture de police, pour aller plus vite vers la fumée engendré par l'explosion. À son grand étonnement, il trouva Megatron avec Starscream, Breakdown, Blitzwing et Barricade, face à Sunstreaker, blessé au bras droit, et à Sideswipe prêt à tout pour protéger son frère. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus Prowl, c'était que le chef des Decepticons était venus, avec ses soldats, par un pont spatial !

Le tacticien se remet vite pour aller aider les jumeaux, par chance, Windblade, qui a du elle aussi entendre l'explosion, atterrie juste à côte de Prowl prête à se battre.

\- Regardaient qui va là ! Commençait Megatron sarcastiquement. Je me disais qu'il ne saura pas aussi facile de trouver un autre fragment de la matrice.

\- Un autre !? Répliqua Windblade toute aussi surprise et choqué que Prowl et les lambo twins. Vous avez déjà trouvé un fragment !

\- Hé oui petite Autobot ! Répondit fièrement Starscream. Comment crois tu qu'ont est réussi à faire fonctionner notre pont spatial.

\- Pas grâce à ta stupidité en tout cas ! Répliqua sèchement Winblade

\- Hoooo ! Comment elle ta cassé ! Se moqua Blitzwing

\- Silence ! Cria Megatron agacé. Barricade et Starscream trouvaient moi ce fragment pendant qu'ont en finissent avec ces Autobots.

Le jeune Decepticon partit sans attendre en se transformant en voiture de police noir et Starscream fit de même, mais en s'envolant, après avoir jeté un dernier regard mauvais à la femme Autobot. Dans la base Autobot, Justice, qui a reçu le signal de détresse de Sunstreaker, informa Optimus de la situation, pendant que Ratchet ordonne à la patrouille de revenir en renfort. Une fois l'alerte entendus, Wheeljack part avec Glit aider les autres, Optimus fit de même avec Bumblebee, mais le jeune scout s'arrête, car il a vue quelque qui brillait dans le sable. Il allait prévenir le chef des Autobots, mais celui-ci était déjà partit loin, laissant Bumblebee partir voir l'objet brillant.

* * *

Quand Wheeljack arrive, le combat avait déjà commencé, Windblade bataillant contre Blitzwing, dans les air, Prowl et Sideswipe étaient en difficulté face à Megatron et Breakdown. Sunstreaker les aida du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son bras valide, en tirant, avec son pistolet, mais sa peur de blesser les autres, en particulier son frère, l'empêchait de tirer à son aise. Voyant la blessure de Sunstreaker, Glit fonça pour aller le soigner et l'inventeur partit aider Sideswipe et Prowl, content de passer enfin à l'action.

Peut de temps après, Optimus arrive au champ de bataille, il allait donner des ordre à Bumblebee, mais remarque que le scout ne la pas suivi. Le chef Autobot n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il évita, de justesse, un tir venant de Megatron.

\- Je savais que tu avait emmené avec toi la matrice Optimus. Dit Megatron avec amusement. Même si tu a réussi à bien me le cacher dans ton vaisseau, il doit en avoir assez de toi pour s'être brisé et qu'un fragment soit venus directement à moi.

\- Je t'avoue ne pas savoir pourquoi la matrice c'est brisé, mais je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que la matrice ne te choisirait jamais ! Répondit Optimus avec assurance.

\- Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses ! Quand j'aurais réunie tout les fragment de la matrice, tu t'agenouilleras devant moi pour t'épargner toi et tout t'es soldats !

\- Même si tu devenais l'Unicon, jamais je ne m'agenouillerais devant toi !

Sans en dire plus, Optimus fonce pour combattre Megatron.

* * *

En s'approchant de l'objet s'instillant, Bumblebee découvre un fragment de la matrice, en forme de losange. Le jeune scout allait le ramasser, mais le souvenir de l'accident avec la matrice le fit hésiter, de peur de provoquer un autre accident. Cependant, l'arriver d'une voiture de police, comme Prowl, mais noir avec le symbole des Decepticons dessus, dissipa ses doutes. Une fois le fragment de matrice ramassé, Barricade se transforme juste devant Bumblebee avec un air menaçant.

\- Toi ! Commença le jeune Decepticon. Donne moi ce fragment de matrice tout de suite !

\- Ta pas d'ordre à me donner sale boulon rouillé ! Répliqua Bumblebee tout en essayant de paraître confiant

\- Tu va regretter t'es paroles !

Bumblebee se transforma, sans hésiter, en petite voiture jaune, pour fuir Barricade qui le poursuivit. Le jeune scout savait que rejoindre Optimus au cœur du combat, avec Megatron, augmenterait les risques de perdre le fragment de matrice, il allait demander à Justice de lui ouvrir le pont spatial, mais Starscream, qui a du être alerté par Barricade, le poursuivait lui aussi. Avec seulement Barricade, Bumblebee n'aurait pas eu peur que ce dernier le suive jusqu'à la base, mais avec Starscream en plus, le jeune scout ne pense pas que lui, Ratchet et Justice puissent faire face à deux guerrier Decepticon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de continuer à fuir en attendant l'arriver des renforts et signaler sa position.

Tout d'un coup, un tir de Starscream, toucha l'une des roues arrières du jeune scout qui se transforma automatiquement avant de tomber le haut d'une dune de sable. Bumblebee n'eut pas le temps de se relever, car Barricade, qui s'était lui aussi retransformer, est tombé sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Donne ce fragment de matrice ! Cria Barricade énervé

\- Non ! Non et non ! Répliqua Bumblebee tout en se débattant

\- Alors Barricade ! Tu va pas me dire que ce mini Autobot te pose problème ? Dit Starscream, qui atterrie face aux jeunes soldats, impatient. Laisse moi m'en occuper !

Le seeker allait tirer sur le jeune scout, mais une grosse voiture rouge le percute de plein fouée et des tirs percute Barricade qui le force à lâcher Bumblebee, puis s'enfuir comme Starscream. La grosse voiture rouge, qui se transforme devant le scout, se révéla être Ironhide, qui fus rejoints par Jazz et Cliffjumper.

\- Heureusement que Ratchet nous a prévenus à temps ! Dit le grand guerrier rouge tout en aidant Bumblebee à se relever. Jazz, raccompagne Bumblebee jusqu'au portail, Cliffjumper tu me suis.

Sans attendre, tout le monde s'exécute et Ironhide part, avec Cliffjumper, rejoindre Optimus, pendant que Jazz et Bumblebee retourne à la base.

* * *

La bataille continuait à faire rage, entre les Autobots et les Decepticons. Glit, qui avait finis de soigner Sunstreaker, s'était caché un peu plus loin, prête à aider les blessés, mais elle était inquiète de ne pas voir Bumblebee. Starscream et Barricade étaient arrivé les premiers pour prévenir Megatron de leur échec.

\- Bande d'incapable ! Cria Megatron énervé, après avoir repoussé Optimus. Decepticons ! Regroupez vous pour...

\- Pour fuir ! Répliqua Ironhide qui venait d'arriver avec Cliffjumper. Le fragment de matrice est en sécurité, dans la base, avec Bumblebee et Jazz.

Optimus et Glit étaient soulagé de savoir le scout en sécurité et Megatron fusilla le vétéran du regard avant d'appeler un pont spatial.

\- Très bien. Répondit le chef des Decepticons d'un calme anormal. Nous somme à égalité, pour le moment !

Une fois les Decepticons partis, Ironhide, surprit par la dernière phrase du tyran, réclama à Optimus des explications, mais c'est Prowl qui leur donna la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Quoi !? Hurla Cliffjumper. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Du calme Cliffjumper ! Répondit calmement Optimus. Personne ne pouvaient savoir qu'un fragment de matrice allait se placer près des Decepticons. Le plus important, c'est qu'on est réussi nous aussi à récupérer un fragment.

\- Oui, mais fessons en sorte que ce ne soit pas notre unique victoire. Répliqua Ironhide un peu énervé. Pour le moment, rentrons à la base pour faire le point et nous reposer.

* * *

Dans la base Autobots, tout le monde étaient partagé entre la joie d'avoir récupéré un fragment de matrice et la déception d'en avoir perdus un.

\- Ne vous en faite pas les gars ! Dit Sparkplug d'un air confiant. Vous arriverez à récupérer ce fragment de matrice et il en reste sept à retrouver.

\- Sparklug à raison ! Répondit Justice avec enthousiasme. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, rien est encore perdus.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Dit Ratchet. Ça ne sert à rien de déprimer, il faut reprendre les recherches et pas oublier notre objectif principal.

\- Il faudrait prévenir Ultra Magnus de cette accident ! Proposa Windblade

\- Les Decepticons ne se priveront pas pour appeler des renforts. Répondit Prowl pensif. Je suis pour qu'ont tiennent Ultra Magnus au courant.

\- Moi aussi je suis pour ! Dit Ironhide. Mais je veux aussi qu'on impose un entraînement régulier pour qu'on reste apte à affronter les Decepticons.

\- D'accord ! Répondit Optimus. J'informerais personnellement Ultra Magnus et je te laisse programmer les entraînement avec Prowl, Ironhide.

\- Je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer ! Chuchota Sideswipe à son frère et à Betty

* * *

Au milieu d'une épaisse forêt, à l'intérieur d'un grand hangars abandonné, un grand homme, bien bâtis, vêtus de noir et aux court cheveux blanc, se tenais face à des ordinateurs très performant. Derrière l'homme, plusieurs personnes, vêtus eux aussi de vêtement noir, mais avec une cagoule en plus, étaient entrain de travailler sur diverses machines et ordinateurs. L'un de ces membres du personnel, se dirigea vers le grand homme qui fixait toujours les ordinateurs.

\- Nous avons les résultats des données sur les neufs mystérieuses sources d'énergie, monsieur Silas.

Comme vous le pensiez, elles sont d'origine inconnue. En revanche, ont vient de repérer deux de ces sources d'énergie qui ont changer de position.

\- Organise deux groupes ! Ordonna Silas. Tu dirigera la seconde, moi la première. Récolter le plus de donné sur ces sources d'énergie et si vous tombez sur quelque chose d'anormal, rapportaient moi tout ce que vous pourrez. En revanche, pas d'affront direct, pour le moment ! Qui sais, peut être que ces éléments sont liées au sujet que ce maudit scientifique, Steve, a réussi à nous cacher. Il faudra tenter d'interroger sa fille un jour ! Ont ne cache rien à la MECH !

* * *

Prochainement : Les lambo twins sont punis avec Betty pour avoir fait une bêtise et doivent nettoyer la base, mais d'étranges types rodes autour de la base.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 7 ! Désoler pour l'attente, mais le rythme de sortie des chapitre va diminuer en raison de projet privé, mais la fanfiction n'est pas abandonné. J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir en commentaire et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.


End file.
